


Healing His Heart

by FandomLovingFreak



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marauders - Fandom
Genre: 1970s, Age gap 2 years, Eventual Romance, Eventually reader makes him see he's enough, F/M, Female Reader, Happy Ending, Hogwarts, I wanted to give Remus a life that wasn't so damn tragic, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Mutual Pining, Reader is best friends with Regulus, Remus Lupin doesn't accept love at first, Sirius and Regulus have a healthy relationship with each other and their family, Slytherin Reader, The Black family are not the worst tm, if that matters, possibly there will be smut later on and the ratings will change, reader is a half blood witch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:07:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 29,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28488051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomLovingFreak/pseuds/FandomLovingFreak
Summary: (y/n) is two years younger than him, a popular Slytherin, and Regulus Black's best friend. Yet he can't help but be attracted to her bewitching personality and sweet smile. Unfortunately, his er--problem makes it harder to get close to others. Despite his attempts to push her away (for her own good) she seems determined to worm her way into his life.Remus Lupin x Reader (y/n)
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Keep in mind this is meant to be YOUNG Marauders! (face claims I use when writing and creating my TikTok series are... Andrew Garfield as Remus, Ben Barnes as Sirius, Aaron Taylor-Johnson as James, Dane DeHaan as Peter, and Timothee Chalamet as Regulus.
> 
> Tiktok @HarryPottahhThings

He watches as Regulus and his best friend, (y/n), run through 12 Grimmauld Place's halls. They're laughing and joking about something. He can't quite make out their words. Flashes of green and dark blue go by the open door frame as they chase each other like children. It's comical watching them dancing through the halls. (y/n)'s got her Slytherin Quidditch jersey on. The jersey's fit is a bit baggy on her, looking to be a size or two too large, but she looks cute as she drags Regulus behind her.

"What are you looking at, Moony?" Sirius looks in the direction Remus is looking in.

"Nothing," Remus's head snaps back towards his friends, embarrassed to be caught watching the younger girl.

"It's (y/n) again," James chuckles, adjusting his square frame glasses.

Sirius pulls a face, "That's my little brother's best friend!"

Remus's cheeks pinken, "I wasn't looking at her--"

James grins, looking at Sirius, "Oh yeah? Staring at Regulus then?"

"Caught me," Remus rolls his eyes, going back to his book. He tries to concentrate back on the words of the boring book. It's impossible though, with (y/n) 's giggles echoing through the rooms.

Remus snaps the book shut, practically slamming it down on the table in frustration. He can't concentrate on--on whatever this book is about.

"You okay, mate?" Sirius asks.

"'m fine," he tries to calm himself, "it's close to the full moon--" like two weeks out, but still, it was the best excuse for the unnecessary outburst. 

Sirius, James, and Peter don't seem convinced with this excuse. 

"Uh--yeah?" 

Remus rubs at his temples, thoroughly annoyed. "I'm going to go for a walk. Clear my head." He stands, leaving the living room before they can question his weird behavior any further.

The summer air is just the right temperature at this time of the day as he walks down the streets of London, trying to think of anything but her. The muggles are all rushing home from work. Women and men dressed in dark suits, pencil skirts, and ugly striped ties look worn out, ready to get home to their families. The younger muggles look like they're itching to go out for the night. They share cigarettes as they walk down the streets, blue jean jacketed arms intertwined.

Remus shoves his hands into his pockets, trying to keep his head down when a young woman with honey-colored hair stares particularly long at his scars. He can't blame anyone for staring,  _ really, _ but Merlin does it make him self-conscious...

***

"Already back from your walk?" Sirius asks. He's lounged across the couch, his dark hair splayed across the cushion.

"Yup," Remus plops down in the chair Sirius had been sitting in before he left, "feel a lot better." 

"That's good..." James has his feet in the air as he lays upside down in the armchair. James was never one to deal with boredom well. "We want to go out tonight. See one of those Muggle clubs up close."

"Yeah?" That sounded like an awful idea. Not only are half of them unfamiliar with the Muggle world, but mixing this group with alcohol... well, from experience, it was a recipe for disaster. "I don't know about this--"

"James knows a place that won't ask any questions if we--well if things are unfamiliar. Plus full service." Sirius grins, sitting up on his elbows, "C'mon Moony. It's only you who needs convincing--"

"Convincing for what?" (y/n) 's voice alerts them to her and Regulus's presence in the doorway.

"Nothing," Sirius eyes the two.

"C'mon," Regulus grins, leaning against the doorframe.

(y/n) grins along with him. The way her nose crinkles with her large grin makes his stomach do flips, "Moony will tell us. Won't ya, Remus?"

Damnit. Remus glances down at his hands, suddenly shy under her gaze. His eyes flick back up to her but focus towards Regulus, "They want to go to a Muggle club."

Sirius shoots him a look, "You weren't supposed to tell them--"

"Can we come along?" (y/n) and Regulus beg.

"Moony doesn't think we'll fit in, and there is no way you two will fit in if we won't."

(y/n) glares at Sirius, "If you four can get in, Regulus and I definitely can. Well, I definitely can. My mum's muggle-born _. _ "

Remus tries to hide his grin as (y/n) mouths off at Sirius. The amount of time she spends with Regulus and the rest of the Black family, you'd think they're siblings. He also knows Sirius views the younger girl as his little sister, which made Remus's own problem so much worse. 

"You're like fifteen (y/n). We're all nearly of age." Sirius mouths back.

(y/n) rolls her eyes, "nearly sixteen, you ass. And Regulus is sixteen. Your excuses are so lame. You just know we'll tear up the dance floor and take all the attention from you, Sirius Black!"

James laughs, "She's got you there."

"I--" Sirius cracks a smile, "shut up. Fine, you can come with."

(y/n) grins at Regulus, "Brilliant!" She pulls Regulus back to wherever they came from. Remus stares at the now empty doorway.

"Earth to Remus," Sirius waves his hand in front of his face.

"What?" He turns back towards his friends, feeling his face heating up.

Peter grins, "you were staring at the door."

"I--" he purses his lips, "whatever."

***

Remus watches from the bar as (y/n) chats with some guy around his age. The guy's got dark brown, short hair, and he's got to be at least two inches taller than himself. Worst of all, he keeps putting his hand on (y/n) 's waist, and she keeps giggling at what the guy is whispering to her.

Remus grips his beer tighter, his knuckles white with anger.

"Geez. Calm down, Moony. She's just talking to the guy." Sirius slides up next to him at the bar.

"He keeps touching her--"

"Well, she is flirting with him," Sirius waves his hand dismissively, taking a drink of his own beer.

"Is she?" he looks at the girl again.

"Obviously. She's in fits of giggles over everything he says to her."

Remus feels the nasty burn of jealousy in the pit of his stomach. He tries to quell it by downing the last of his beer.

"Woah, slow down, Moony." Sirius chuckles.

"What does she even see in that guy?"

Sirius rolls his eyes, "why does it matter?"

Remus frowns, turning back towards the bar. "Whisky neat," he growls at the bartender. A glass is set in front of him, but before he can reach for it, Sirius stops him.

"Why don't you do something about it if it bothers you so much?" Sirius leans further against the bar.

Remus snorts, "Do what?"

"I dunno--Maybe for starters, you can stop mooning over Regulus's best friend and do something about your little crush." Sirius takes a sip of Remus's drink.

The burn of embarrassment covers his entire body, "crush? I do not have a crush on (y/n)."

"Mate," Sirius shakes his head, "c'mon. I spend basically every waking moment with you. It would be hard to not notice you like her."

Remus runs a hand over his face, "it's not that obvious, is it?"

"You like you're going to--- _ wolf out _ ," Remus glares at Sirius, "if she laughs at one more stupid thing, the guy says."

"Shut up."

"Just go--do something. Just don't be an ass about it. She won't like it if you drag her out of the pub, like an asshole barbarian. Trust me." Sirius takes another swig of his drink.

"Fine." He picks up his drink, suddenly confident enough to confront the guy talking to (y/n).

He walks up, coming closer to the two "(y/n)."

(y/n) turns towards him, "Yes, Remus?"

He loses the bit of confidence he felt a moment ago, "Uh--Can I talk to you?"

She gives him a weird look, "Uh--Sure?" She follows him away from the other boy. 

Once they're outside the club, she crosses her arms, "what's up?"

He tries to think of something that warrants asking her outside. "Was he bothering you?" he asks, feeling instantly foolish. 

"What? No!" (y/n) frowns at him, "I was having a fine time with Tom."

Even the guy's stupid name burns something inside of him, "You looked uncomfortable--"

"I was  _ not _ uncomfortable," her jaw tenses in annoyance, "You know what, Remus? I think you were jealous."

"Me? Jealous?" He sputters back.

"Yes! You're acting like a complete jerk right now! You don't think I'm so obtuse that I haven't noticed you watching me all summer long! It's insulting, honestly."

He instantly reddens, "What? I have not--You have the wrong idea."

"I do not! Regulus noticed as well, and if he noticed, then that's two against one!" More like four against one, as James and Sirius would agree.

Remus narrows his eyes, "whatever." He storms past her back into the bar. 


	2. Ch 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I think I have to add that this story does NOT follow a lot of canon information such as there is literally no Voldemort. The story is obviously set in the same universe and all of that but there's no death eaters or anything like that. If that's not your thing and you're looking for a story that fits canon, this is not for you. If you wanna give it a chance though, please do! 
> 
> The Blacks don't have an issue with the reader being half-blood because I simply am not interested in writing much about the Black family besides Regulus and Sirius. I don't really want to write about blood politics and all that. Harry Potter is one of my favorite book series (since I was a child... so around fifteen years of loving this series) but I just wanted to write something that did not revolve around Wizarding Wars and any sort of abuse and all that. I'm not big on causing characters too much pain which is mostly because my writing is my escape.
> 
> But thank you for comments and kudos and general love. I appreciate it!

He avoids (y/n) the rest of the summer as much as humanly possible. Partly out of embarrassment and partly hoping he will be able to move on from the pesky little...infatuation with her.

Of course, the latter does not happen. Boarding the Hogwarts Express and sitting with his friends in their regular compartment feels normal. He feels relaxed for the first time in a while as they chat about something stupid when (y/n) and Regulus walk past their compartment. He catches her gaze for a moment before she's looking back at Regulus and walking past the window. 

Remus slumps in his seat, feeling all the rush of the emotions at once.

James notices his friend's change in demeanor, giving him an odd look, "what's wrong?"

Remus looks down at his feet, "nothing."

He finds himself thinking of every negative thought he let himself think after their argument at the pub. Maybe she's with Regulus now? It would make more sense for her to be with him anyway. Regulus had a clear future--and his was, well,  _ somewhat nonexistent. _

"You need to stop pouting," Sirius rolls his eyes, utterly sick of Remus's moping around.

"I'm not pouting," Remus tries to get into their conversation, sitting up straighter to make it seem like he's listening to them.

"You can fix it, you know." James points out. He looks deadly serious at Remus.

"No," Remus puts his head in his hands, "It's better this way."

Sirius, James, and Peter share a look between them. Remus had adopted this slightly petulant attitude since his fall out with (y/n) at the pub. He had only shared a little bit about what happened outside, mostly that (y/n) got mad at him for pulling her away from that Tom guy. 

He conveniently had kept the part about her claiming he was jealous from them. No need to give them ammunition to tease him more than they already did.

"At least talk to her? You've been icy towards her since that night." 

Remus doesn't know what to say to that. "Just because I don't go out of my way to talk to her doesn't mean I've been icy towards her, Sirius."

Sirius shrugs, "Whatever you say."

***

Remus feels immensely better once they're in the Great Hall. All the students' liveliness and excitement combined in one room, and the excellent food, is a perfect distraction from his inner monologue. It's nice to be home, this year being exceptionally exciting as it is their last.

"What do you think?" Sirius turns towards him.

Remus takes another bite of his food, "about what?"

Sirius gives him a look, "you weren't paying attention to my brilliant plan?"

"I was eating," Remus gestures towards his plate.

"You can eat and listen at the same time, Moony."

He sets down his fork, turning his full attention to his friend, "Fine. What is your brilliant plan, Padfoot?"

"Obviously, the mischief this year has to be groundbreaking. If we're leaving, we have to go out with a bang! Leave our mark on the school, so no one forgets the Marauders."

"Okay, so what is the plan--?"

"That's about all he's got," James leans his elbows on the table, grinning.

"Shut up, Prongs. I don't have the logistics sorted out yet, but--"

"So I stopped eating for an idea that you haven't come up with yet." 

Sirius scowls, "You need to lighten up."

Remus snorts, "you can tell me your plan once you have one."

Peter and James exchange a quick laugh over the exchange as Remus gets back to his dinner.

***

The next morning he packs up stuff up in his satchel before his friends wake up. Quickly downing a cup of plain black coffee in the Great Hall, he makes his way to the library to look through his books before class. His O.W.L.s went reasonably well last year. He scored Exceeds Expectations in most of his subjects and an Outstanding in Defence Against The Dark Arts. His only sore subject was Potions, which still, he scored an Acceptable. Not enough to pass into N.E.W.T.s level Potions, but nothing to be too upset about. 

He spreads out his books on one of the back tables in the library. Advanced Defence Against the Dark Arts, Advanced Charms, Advanced Transfiguration, and Alchemy. Somewhat of a heavy load, but exciting subjects all the same. 

***

"Remus!" She calls for him as he passes by the Transfiguration classroom. Not feeling up to talking right now, he pretends not to hear her. Despite ignoring her, he feels her eyes on him as he walks down the hall.

"Moony," Sirius comes out of nowhere, bumping his shoulder into his, "did you not hear (y/n) call your name?"

He attempts to look oblivious, "No, I didn't hear her..."

Sirius frowns, "You sure?"

"Why would I lie about not hearing her call my name?" 

Sirius shrugs, "Maybe because you're avoiding her."

Remus glances over at his friend, "I am not avoiding her. I have stuff to do."

"Sure," Sirius shakes his head, not looking convinced at all by what Remus is saying, "well, I've got to get to class."

"You're going to class?" Remus grins.

"Possibly." Sirius winks before he's disappearing back into the crowds of students. 

***

He's the last of his friends to get back to the dorms after dinner, getting in some studying in the library before heading back. 

"Really, Moony? Studying on the first day of classes? What could you possibly be studying?" Sirius is lying on the rug by the fireplace, levitating a piece of parchment high above him lazily.

"It's never too early to start studying for the N.E.W.T.s," Remus sits down on the couch, setting his satchel down on the ground by his feet.

James chuckles, "leave him alone, Pads." Sirius rolls his eyes, going back to levitating the piece of parchment. James picks up Remus's satchel, pulling out the books, "Oh--You're taking a lot this year."

Remus sighs, sinking into the couch, "Yup. Scored high enough in most subjects, so I thought, why not."

James shakes his head, moving his glasses further up his nose, "I wish I could say the same."

**

Remus only sees (y/n) really in the Great Hall and in the hallways. She no longer attempts to get his attention in the hallway, turning immediately away if they make eye contact. He can't read what this means--but it doesn't feel great.

He's sulking down one of the halls after class when he bumps into Regulus.

"Hello, Remus," Regulus nods, continuing to pass him.

"Wait--Regulus," Remus stops the younger boy.

Regulus frowns, "Yes?"

"How--" he feels like an idiot, "how is (y/n)?"

Regulus frowns. It's almost laughable how similar his mannerisms are to Sirius's. "She's  _ fine. _ Probably would be a lot better if you didn't act like an ass every time she tried to talk to you."

Remus recoils at his firey words, "I--"

"You know she likes you, right? It would be a lot better for her if you just said you didn't care for her to her face instead of acting like a complete jerk. She could move on then."

He blinks at the shorter boy, unsure what to say to that. "Regulus...You don't understand--"

"No, I do understand! You clearly did like her at one point--"

"No, no. I do--" Remus runs his hand down his face, "I do like her.  _ A lot. _ "

"You--you do?" Regulus looks a little shocked. "I mean, I thought you did this summer, but you've been acting like such a bastard lately--"

"I know. I thought if I ignored her... well, I was hoping that she'd get over me..."

"You made it so much worse," Regulus crosses his arms over his chest, eyeing him angrily still.

"I'm aware of that." He adjusts his satchel on his shoulder. 

"Why don't you say something?"

Remus sighs, "I don't think I should."

Regulus's frown deepens, "you're joking. You both like each other, and you know it...but..." He motions angrily.

"You can't tell her--"

"Why not? Why can't I tell her?"

"Because Regulus! It won't work out. You don't understand--"  _ I'm a Werewolf. _

"Then help me understand. I'm sick of consoling (y/n) over someone who's too blind to see how wonderful she is. Anyone would be lucky to have her! And she wants you!" Regulus turns on his heel, walking away without another word.

Remus stands there in the middle of the hall for another second, feeling stunned. It's not like he didn't see how wonderful (y/n) is. She was brilliant. Incredibly smart, funny, kind-- beyond beautiful... But he couldn't have her. It was selfish to have her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos <3
> 
> Tumblr @WeasleyTwinsandDraco   
> Tiktok @HarryPottahhThings  
> Wattpad FandomLovingFreak

Two months go by. Remus has busied himself with his schoolwork, avoiding anything and everything involving (y/n). Ever since the argument with Regulus in the hallway, he's been able to successfully avoid both him and (y/n). He leaves for his classes earlier than usual to avoid them in the halls and eats his meals with his back to the Slytherin table just in case. He can't handle the idea that Regulus may have told (y/n) about his crush on her. 

Of course, though, he knows Regulus wouldn't do that. He clearly didn't want to hurt his friend and thought Remus's way of skirting around (y/n) was...well, cowardly, but he never was intentionally cruel.

***

The library is surprisingly full to the brim with students. Sirius is to his right, James and Peter to his left. They're all more focused on distracting him than doing their own papers and homework.

Sirius keeps leaning over his shoulder, trying to get him to write the wrong words on his piece of parchment by discussing unrelated things. Remus has crossed out entire lines now from Sirius's tricks. 

"Knock it off, Sirius," he sets down his quill, rubbing his eyes. He's beyond exasperated by his friend. 

"C'mon Moony. All you do is study--"

"Something you should consider starting soon." Remus picks his quill back up, continuing to write about the Fidelius Charm.

James taps his quill on the table obnoxiously, "Oh look--" Remus glances up for a second, looking at where James is pointing. Regulus and (y/n) are walking to a table across the room from them. He looks back down at his paper, trying hard not to respond. He hears Sirius's chuckle, electing not to acknowledge their teasing.

"I wonder what they're doing..." he hears Sirius murmur to Peter and James.

He must not take the bait... but the itch to see what (y/n) and Regulus are doing is insistent. Remus glances up to see what his friends are looking at, instantly regretting it.

She's laughing her melodic laugh, touching Regulus's arm as they look over a textbook together. Regulus whispers something to her, evoking another peal of laughter from her lips. Remus sees red, standing quickly and shoving his books and his half-written Charms paper into his satchel.

(y/n) and Regulus look up from their book at the commotion.

"Remus--" James frowns at him, "where are you going?"

Madam Pince glares at the boys from her desk, "be quiet!" She hisses at them.

Peter squeaks an apology for the table as the three boys hurry to pack up their stuff to follow Remus.

"Remus!" Sirius calls, refusing to run after his friend.

"I'm not in the mood, guys." Remus rounds a corner hoping they will leave him alone. 

***

"What's his problem?" Peter looks at James and Sirius for the answer.

"(y/n) (y/l/n)," Sirius chuckles.

"The girl doesn't even know--" James starts to speak but is cut off by the blur of black and green robes.

"(y/n)?" 

"Where did he go?" the girl turns around to look at them.

Peter points down the hall "to the right."

"Why are you chasing after him?" James slightly cocks his head in interest.

(y/n) looks at him with determination in her eyes, "I'm tired of chasing after him. I'm putting an end to this nonsense." She promptly turns on her heel and follows Remus's trail down the hall and to the right.

"Remus doesn't stand a chance," James chuckles, looking at Sirius.

Sirius smirks at James, "Not at all."

***

"Remus," he hears (y/n)'s voice and footsteps following behind him. Remus continues to walk, still too angry and jealous over the way she was touching Regulus-- 

"Remus!" she yells again, catching his sleeve in her delicate fingers.

He stops in his tracks before looking down at where her fingers are gripping at the black fabric, "what do you want?"

(y/n) looks stunned. The frigid quality of his voice wasn't purposeful-- he just-- didn't know how to talk to her right now. She had to  _ be with _ Regulus, and it burnt him something nasty inside.

"Won't you talk to me?"

"What is there to talk about? Don't you have homework or--"  _ your stupid boyfriend? _

"I've finished everything for the week. Why are you avoiding me?" Her (y/e/c) eyes burn into his skull.

"You--you should get back to your dorm (y/n)." He turns again, ripping his sleeve free from her grasp. He thinks maybe she's done exactly what he suggested after a moment of silence.

"Remus Lupin! Don't you walk away from me!" (y/n)'s voice rings down the near-empty hallway. He stops, turning back towards the Slytherin girl. (y/n) quickly walks to him, again reaching for him. This time she gets his wrist.

“(y/n)! There's nothing to talk about!" She recoils, her fingers slipping from his skin.

"You--Why?" She blinks at him dumbly. He feels so stupid--

"Don't you have a boyfriend? Where's Regulus?" He looks around them like Regulus is going to pop up from the shadows.

(y/n) pulls a face, "A boyfriend? Regulus? What the fuck are you talking about? Are you--" she scrunches up her nose, "do you actually believe Regulus Arcturus Black is  _ my boyfriend _ ?"

Remus feels his face heat up, "Is--isn't he?"

"Are you insane?" she looks at him like he's gone mad, "Regulus is not my boyfriend. Is that why--?"

"What?"

"You--I know you like me." He opens his mouth to deny this, "shut up. I know. Don't deny it. I heard you and Sirius talking about me this summer."

He flushes hotter, instantly grateful that it wasn't from Regulus that she heard this, "Heard? You heard exactly what?"

"I heard Sirius! And you…" she looks down, suddenly interested in her robe's sleeve.

"I--" he pinches the bridge of his nose, "Okay."

"Okay?" He looks down at her.  _ Damnit. _

"I'll admit it. I do--I do like you…" She's grinning at this admission, "but it can't lead to anything." The grin falls from her lovely face.

"What? Why… why not?"

"I'm too old for you," he pushes away from her to lean against the castle's wall.

(y/n) frowns, "Remus, you're  _ two years older than me _ , not ten. That's a ridiculous excuse."

"I--I have these ugly scars everywhere (y/n)--" He can't get himself to admit to her anything past the scars. It was too much.

"Stop it! I don't exactly know why you want to push me away, Remus, but it's not going to work," she crowds him. Boldly her fingers reach up for his face. Warm fingers tracing across a particularly prominent and jagged scar that starts at his upper lip and travels up his cheek. "I know that it's not only the scars why you're being like this."

His eyes widen.  _ Did she know _ ? Better yet--how did she know if she actually knows? "What do you mean?"

(y/n) looks down at her hands, "well--I think I know at least."

"What do you think you know?" He shifts his weight from one foot to the other, unsure if she actually does know--

"Remus," she looks back up at him, "I've noticed well, around the full moon..."  _ Shit, she does know... _ "Are you--?"

He nods, "yes."

(y/n)'s kind smile is not what he's expecting, "I thought so. It was just too--well, it couldn't just be a coincidence why you disappear..."

"You've noticed before the Summer?" It only makes him a tiny bit nervous that someone outside his friend group and professors have noticed his absences once a month.

She looks flustered, "well, like I said earlier, Remus, I've had a crush on you for a while now..."

He finds himself grinning at the confession even though she's just uncovered his darkest secret, "You've been watching me?"

(y/n) rolls her eyes, "Shut up. Like you haven't been watching me as well."

Remus plays with his bangs, embarrassed by her words, "still (y/n)--you shouldn't be with me--"

"Quit it," she strokes his cheek affectionately, "I don't care about the whole... well I don't care that you're a werewolf. And if it's the scars, well, I happen to like them. They make you look rugged and handsome."

He can't help the tug at the corners of his lips, "Compliments won't make me change my mind. You should be with someone who you can build a relationship, a future." he attempts to comfort her by reaching for her arm, but she smacks it away.

"Stop being daft, Lupin," she frowns, "You don't know what I need or want one bit. You're so obsessed with... self-loathing you refuse to see anything outside your own little  _ Remus bubble _ .  _ I know what I want _ . I don't need you infantilizing me and treating me with kid gloves because of how you feel about yourself."

He opens and closes his mouth, unsure of how to respond to her piercing words. He knows her blunt honesty is... well,  _ honest _ … and __ possibly, it is __ the truth. Perhaps he does let his own self-loathing, as she says, blind him to everything around him at times and makes him run from any semblance of happiness life puts in his path... but wasn't he right to protect others from himself? 

"Why don't you--no, can you not see that I care about you? I have for years now. Maybe even since that first time I saw you in the hall when I was a first-year. When Sirius was checking in on Regulus after the sorting ceremony. You're the sweetest boy I've ever known, and I do know what I want. And it's you who I want. I don't care that you think I shouldn't."

He blinks his green eyes at her, somewhat touched by her determination. But he doesn't know what to say. If they--If  _ something _ came out of this mutual attraction, he'd be dragging her into his lonely life. People wanted nothing to do with him because of his condition. It would be hard to find employment after school, arduous to be a part of a society that wanted nothing to do with his kind. If she were to throw away her chance for a normal life, just for him, she'd be a social pariah alongside himself. That's not what he wanted for her. It wouldn't be fair when she's got such a bright future ahead of her.

But it doesn't seem like (y/n) cares as she reaches up to press her lips to his. As quick as her lips are on his, they've pulled away. (y/n) blinks up at him, seemingly shocked by her own brazen action. Like a man starved, he ducks down, cradling her face in his rough hand to kiss her again. She melts against him, gripping at the lapel of his school robes as he deepens the kiss. 

(y/n) pulls back slightly, keeping her eyes closed as his thumb brushes across her cheekbone. He watches her content sigh and the small smile on her lips as her hand comes up to rest on his forearm gently. Remus brushes his nose against hers affectionately before kissing her again.

She pulls away once more, blinking her eyes open, "so--"

Remus sighs, collecting his words "(y/n)."

"Yes, Remus?"

"I--I won't lie to you. I do feel the same way--"

"Don't fight it. Me. Please, Remus." Her thumb brushed across his bottom lip. And gods,  _ he doesn't want to fight it _ . Doesn't want to fight the way he feels about her. He's never allowed himself to openly confess feelings to someone. But maybe that's because no one besides (y/n) has ever called him out on his bullshit. Or perhaps it's because only (y/n)'s made him feel this way.

"Can I--Uh--do you want to go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend?"

"What? Obviously! Wait--really?"

He laughs, cheeks feeling relatively warm, "Yes. We can--"

"We can just take a walk."

He furrows his brow, amused by her suggestion, "you just want to go for a walk?"

"I just want to spend time with you," she smiles, "and what's better than a walk to get to know someone?"

Remus laughs, "if that's what you want, then that's what we'll do."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos
> 
> Tiktok @HarryPottahhThings  
> Tumblr @ FandomLovingFreak  
> Wattpad @ FandomLovingFreak

"I asked her out," Remus says in the common room later that night, "to Hogsmeade this weekend."

"Asked who?" James springs from the couch.

"(y/n), of course." 

" _ (y/n) _ ?" Both James and Sirius yell at the same time.

He jerks his head away from his two friends, "yes? Isn't that what you've been bothering me to do for months? Make a move?"

"Yes," Sirius's eyes are wide, "I didn't think you'd do it, though."

"She's very-- persuasive."

"Obviously  _ very  _ persuasive!" James laughs, "I honestly thought you'd never do it."

Remus shoves his nose back into his textbook, embarrassed by his friend's comments, "Well, I did."

"How'd she manage the impossible?" Sirius asks, leaning towards him.

Remus feels his neck burn. He is not telling James and Sirius (and whoever else may be around the commons room) about the whole speech and then--  _ the kiss _ . "She and I talked it out. That's all."

Sirius squints at him, "I don't believe you."

"What? Why?" 

"Because you've been so adamant since Summer that it would not and could not work out. Something happened--" Sirius's devilish grin widens as if he's had a sudden, brilliant realization, "you kissed her! NO!  _ She _ _ kissed you _ !" Remus tries to look stony, he really does, but his face most definitely spills the truth as James and Sirius laugh. James ruffles his hair, asking how it was.

He shushes them, "stop it. It's not that big of a deal--"

"She took the initiative and _ kissed you _ . (y/n) really does get what she wants, eh?" James winks, elbowing Sirius playfully.

Sirius squints at Remus, all joking thrown to the back burner, "that's my brother's friend, Moony! You better not hurt her, you understand? She's practically a Black."

" _ Not for long _ ," James singsongs "(y/n) Lupin has got a ring to it."

Remus rolls his eyes, his cheeks a brilliant shade of red, "I don't have time for this-- I've got a Charms paper to write."

"I bet he's going upstairs to plan how he's going to propose," James snickers. Remus flips him off as he makes his way towards their shared dorm.

"You have to ask my permission first before you ask her!" Sirius shouts after him.

"Shut up!" Remus practically runs up the stairs to end their embarrassing words.

***

Eventually, after the longest week of his life, the Hogsmeade weekend does come.

He finds her waiting for him in the courtyard, donned in a large black winter coat that reaches below her knees, snow boots with fur around the edges, a large knit scarf in Slytherin colors loosely wrapped around her neck, and a grey beanie on her head. He thinks she looks absolutely adorable in her winter gear.

"Hi," his voice is breathy, the crisp air making his words visible in the air.

"Hi," she looks down at his gloveless hands, "are your hands not cold?"

"They're fine." (y/n) shakes her head slightly, taking his hand in one of her mittened ones.

"You can't walk around in the cold without gloves," she tuts, smiling up at him, "tell me if your other hand gets cold. You can have my other mitten."

"I'm not taking your mitten (y/n). Besides, I can put one in my jacket pocket," Remus uses his unoccupied hand to move her scarf further up her chin.

"We'll have to get creative how we keep your other hand warm then." Remus flushes, causing (y/n) to giggle. "C'mon." She pulls him towards the snowy path. He stumbles for only a second, easily pacing her as they walk.

"So--A walk?" he can't think of anything more intelligent to say at that moment, much too focused on the feeling of her hand in his.

"A walk, yes." she glances up at him, "Ask me anything. I'm an open book."

"Anything?" he takes a moment to think of an interesting question but lands on, "what's--uh, what's your favorite class this year?"

(y/n) looks thoughtful for a moment, "surprisingly, I'm rather good at Potions. I think I'll be allowed to take advanced in the upcoming year."

"Really?" he's impressed, "I'm awful at potions."

(y/n) smiles, "What's your favorite class?" 

"Defence Against the Dark Arts," he answers swiftly. 

"Oh really?" she glances at him, "what about Defence Against the Dark Arts do you like?"

"All of it. I think the entire class is fascinating. Maybe it's because it covers such a large range of topics in our world."

"Yeah? Regulus told me once you're big into tutoring younger students. Have you ever thought about teaching after graduation?"

"Me, teaching? No, I haven't. I honestly don't know what I'm going to do once I graduate."

She looks at him, funny, "No? No dream career? But you're absolutely brilliant. I'm sure there are a million different departments at the Ministry that would really benefit from your presence."

He chuckles, "Thank you, but uh-- not many people would hire me."

"Why?"

"Well--the whole…werewolf thing usually disqualifies me from most jobs."

She stops their walking, "What do you mean? People don't want to hire you because of that? That's asinine, Remus!"

He looks at the girl, so full of rage over how others treat him. Something he or she can't control. "It's how people are--"

"No! That's bullshit. Why--why do you let them treat you like that? Why hasn't anyone done anything?" Her (y/e/c) eyes shine with the raw indignant emotion.

"You don't have to be angry on my account. I'm used to it by now (y/n). I've lived with this condition for a long time now."

"I still--" she takes a deep breath, "It's not fair."

He offers her a small smile, squeezing her hand. At this moment, she looks like she'd go to war for him, and he can't say he's upset about it. If anything, it's deepening the feelings that were already present for her. "I know. But, it's not worth being angry over. People will be people." She huffs but doesn't respond. After a moment of silence, he asks, "what do you want to do after graduation?"

(y/n) glances up at him through her lashes, "I want to be a healer."

"Yeah? Would've guessed… professional Quidditch player," he teases.

(y/n) shoulder checks him playfully, "You sound like Regulus. He's tried to convince me at least a thousand times to give up the healer dream and focus on Quidditch."

"We could all go and watch the famous (y/n) (y/l/n)," Remus grins at her. He could see it. She'd been Slytherin's prized Chaser for two years now, and from what he's seen himself, he could see her leading a successful Quidditch career.

"Well, it's not going to happen," she laughs, "I've always wanted to be a healer. That's why I make sure my marks in potions and herbology are top of my class. But I don't want to work for St. Mungos if that's what you're thinking." she shakes her head, "I want to open my own shop. Maybe in my lifetime, I can cure some diseases and ailments. At least make people's suffering less than it is now. Just do something good, you know?"

He nods, impressed by her career choice. He shouldn't be surprised that she's so passionate. The girl was about to burst into flames over his mistreatment moments ago. "That's incredibly admirable. I'm sure you'll achieve the goals you've set out for yourself."

"Probably why I'm a Slytherin, eh? Ambition and all that," she waves her hand in a very 'Sirius' manner, no doubt adopted after years of summer's with his friend.

He chuckles, "obviously."

"Maybe," she looks away from him shyly, "if you can't find anyone open-minded enough to hire you based on your skills, you can work at my shop."

"Offering me a job on the first date? Guess I can't fuck this up, huh?" He jokes.

(y/n)'s bubbling laughter spills from her lips as she bumps her shoulder against his, "You're good with maths, right?"

"Good enough," Remus shrugs.

"Perfect. You can look after the books and the store as I tinker around with my potions during the Wizarding World of its ailments in the back."

He grins, "sounds like a deal."

***

She asks him mundane things, like what his favorite food is and his favorite color. He hasn't been quizzed like this, probably ever, as she attempts to get to know him. All of this seems surface level, like she doesn't want to pry too deep. Maybe she's afraid he'll get scared away if she tries to push him too hard for information. Whenever he can get in a question, though, she's all too happy to answer. 

She's chattering on about her parents when he stops them in the middle of the path, turning to face her. 

"What are you doing?" she watches as he moves to adjust her hat so he can see her eyes better.

Remus doesn't answer her question with words. Instead, his fingers roam her jaw before he's leaning down to kiss her quickly. The soft warmth of her lips resting against his for the moment is intoxicating. The kiss is gentle and innocent but warms his whole body. He doesn't know how he went on for years, not kissing these lips.

(y/n)'s eyes flutter open, "what was that for?"

"Just wanted to," his eyes flick back down to her lips, "again."

"Again," she's grinning, pulling him back down to her lips by his scarf. Her tongue swipes across his bottom lip, demanding to deepen the kiss as her fingers run through his tousled hair. Remus groans as she tugs at the hair at the nape of his neck, finally allowing (y/n) to kiss her how she pleases.

She feels so warm and solid against his body and under his hands that rest on her waist.

"Moony!" Remus pulls away from the kiss at the sound of Sirius's voice. Looking towards where Sirius's voice came from, he sees James and Sirius laughing like this was the most amusing situation they've ever stumbled upon.

"You haven't even gotten the poor girl a Butterbeer yet. Here you are  _ snogging her on the main road _ ?"

"Shut up, Sirius," (y/n) scowls at Sirius, hiding her face slightly in his chest.

James snickers, "I thought we taught you better, Moony."

Remus frowns, "get out of here." They continue to walk away, making kissy noises. Remus leans his forehead against hers, muttering a sorry.

"It's fine--" she giggles, tilting her chin up to press another kiss to his lips.

Remus pulls away from the kiss, rubbing a hand up and down her covered arm. "C'mon. I'll get you that Butterbeer so no one else questions my intentions."

(y/n) rolls her eyes, "I don't care what James and Sirius think."

"You're not the one who has to share a dorm with them later. I'll never hear the end of that." He gestures with a nod towards his slowly retreating friends.

(y/n) giggles adjusting his scarf around his neck, "If I kiss you again, will it make it more bearable?"

He chuckles, "maybe." She leans up again, kissing him quickly before she's again dragging him back down the snowy path.

***

He does get her that Butterbeer eventually after they've walked the path rather slowly to make the time last. They sit at one of the tables nearly in the corner of Three Broomsticks. (y/n) continues to chat away happily, her fingers intertwined with his over the wooden tabletop. 

"So what's it like sharing a dorm with those three?" she asks, taking another sip of her Butterbeer. 

"It's madness," he laughs against the rim of his mug, "but they're the best friends I could ever ask for."

(y/n)'s smile reaches her eyes, "Yeah?"

"Of course, they drive me insane. It's impossible to sleep around them. Sirius loves to pull pranks on anyone who's sleeping."

"I'm fully aware of that. I stopped sleeping in Regulus's room once I became the victim of those pranks." Her eyes twinkle in the muted light of the pub. Remus loses concentration on their conversation for a moment gazing into those (y/e/c) eyes. 

"I'm surprised he dared prank you."

"You think I'm special enough to not be a victim of Sirius's pranks?"

Remus shrugs, "Regulus and Sirius are very protective of you."

She frowns, "what makes you say that?"

Remus leans further over the table, "My life has been threatened by both the Black brother's over you this year alone."

(y/n)'s expression turns to shocked, "no way. What did Regulus say?"

"Demanded to know why I was leading you on. Told me off right in the middle of the hallway," Remus smiles at (y/n), rubbing his thumb gently against the back of her hand.

She looks mortified, "I told him not to intervene--"

"He was right, though. I was acting like-- well, like a jackass. I'm sorry about that, by the way. The whole night at the pub... and everything after that. It was-- immature, to say the least."

"I was so angry at you at the pub, Remus. Were you really that jealous over me talking to that guy?" Remus, feeling still embarrassed over the way he reacted that night, flushes a deep scarlet.

"I don't know what came over me. You don't know how badly I wish I could go back and change how I reacted--"

"It's okay, Remus, honestly."

He smiles, looking at their fingers. Hers look so small in his own, so--  _ fragile  _ against his scarred ones. "I can't believe I tried so hard to keep you away from me. It's silly. You're-- you're so wonderful…"

(y/n) laughs, "you are too… so sweet and-- gods, Remus…" she's got this look in her eyes that releases butterflies in his stomach, "you don't even see how wonderful you are. It's almost heartbreaking."

He feels his cheeks heat up at her words. No one has ever shown him this sort of affection before. He's watched on the sidelines, and James and Sirius dated people, never really daring to try half in fear of rejection and half because… well, no one tried. And he's partially to blame as well; it's not like he tried. With (y/n), though, it didn't feel like much trying was required. She made it easy.

"Again, I don't see how I deserve you." Remus rubs at the back of his neck, too embarrassed to meet her eyes again.

(y/n) sighs in exasperation, "Remus Lupin-- enough of that. Now tell me something---" she pauses, "tell me something about your childhood."

"What would you like to know?" he rubs his thumb across her knuckles.

"What are your parent's names?"

"Lyall and Hope."

"Did they both attend Hogwarts

Remus shakes his head no, "my mum's a muggle. But my dad, yes."

"Really? I always assumed both your parents were wizarding folk."

"My dad met my mum because of a Boggart. Saved her from it and well, the rest is history."

(y/n) giggles, "that's so cute! Both my parents went to Hogwarts. My mum was in Ravenclaw and my dad, Slytherin. But mum's muggle-born. But my dad, yes."

"Really? I always assumed both your parents were wizarding folk."

"Do you spend a lot of time with your mother's family?"

"No. I don't see my parents very often either."

"Why not?" 

He hesitates for a moment, "with my condition… I don't like to, you know, give my parents any issues."

"There's no way your mother thinks that is acceptable. I mean--"

"No, you're right. She's begged me for ages to come home for breaks, but it's easier to either stay here or stay with my friends."  _ And safer for everyone. _

(y/n) shakes her head, "so you stay for… Christmas break at the castle every year?"

"I've stayed at the Potter's once or twice, but yes. For the most part."

"Remus…" she reaches out to touch his cheek, "this year you're planning on staying here--?"

Remus's eyebrows furrow. Even if (y/n) knew what was wrong with him, he didn't exactly still know how to talk about it so openly. "The full moon falls on Christmas this year."

He can see the gears moving in her brain before she opens up her mouth, "Can I stay with you?"

"(y/n)..." he chuckles, "I can't ask you to stay with me. You're going to be horribly bored here--"

"C'mon. Are the boys staying?" she pleads with him.

Sirius had already planned on it anyway, "Yes."

"Then I'll stay too."

"You should go home and see your parents--"

(y/n) rolls her eyes, "I'll have plenty of Christmases with them in the future. C'mon, I'll get Regulus to stay too. We'll make a whole ordeal out of it on the twenty-fourth." It's tempting to let her throw away her plans for him...

"Are you sure? I don't want to ruin your break--"

"You'd hardly be ruining my break, honest." 

Remus can't help but succumb to her generous offer, "Okay. If you're sure."

(y/n)'s face visibly brightens when he agrees, "of course, I'm sure." 

***

"I had fun," she's got her arm hooked with his, snuggled up close as they walk back to the castle.

"Me too," Remus glances down at her. Her lovely smile, directed towards him, makes him feel like he's won some sort of lottery. 

"It's no Hogsmeade, but... do you want to study in the library with me this week?" she asks.

"You've completely stolen my heart already," he laughs.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr WeasleyTwinsandDraco  
> Tiktok HarryPottahhThings  
> Wattpad FandomLovingFreak
> 
> Thanks for the kudos!

"Where are you going?" Sirius asks from the couch. He's got his books on the coffee table, looking like he might study. Remus seriously doubts that, though.

"Going to go study in the library with (y/n)." He continues to pack up his things, standing to gauge their reaction to this.

"(y/n) asked you to study with her-- in the library? You hear that, Sirius? Match made in heaven," James teases. 

"Ha ha, very funny. You've got your foot on my Charms book." James moves his foot off the book, leaning over to grab it. "Thanks." Remus takes the textbook from him, shoving it into his satchel with the rest of his books.

"Reggie's going to be pissed you've stolen his study buddy," Sirius sits up on his forearms.

"I hardly think so. Regulus was the one who told me off for ignoring her about a month ago."

Sirius's eyes widen in surprise, "My Regulus?  _ My little brother _ ?" 

Remus nods, "Yes, the only Regulus at Hogwarts."

"I just can't believe Regulus would-- he's usually so quiet."

"Well, he made it pretty clear I was making everyone miserable, especially himself and (y/n)."

"Who knew it would be Regulus who eventually wore you down," James chuckles.

"Yeah, yeah," Remus adjusts his bag on his shoulder, "I'll see you at dinner."

"Don't have _ too much fun _ !" Sirius calls after him as he walks out of the Common Room.

***

"Remus," she comes up from behind him, books in hand. He notices she's got a quill tucked behind her ear.

"Ready to study?" he fidgets with the shoulder strap of his bag.

(y/n) smiles, "yes. I have a specific spot in mind." She guides him to a nook in the furthest part of the library. It has adequate lighting thanks to a small window nearby, and it's rather cozy due to the small size.

"What do you think?" she sets her books down on the petite table, looking up at him with hopeful eyes.

"It's private--" he feels warm on the tops of his cheeks and the back of his neck.

"It's nice, though? Regulus and I usually come back here--" Jealousy bubbles in Remus's stomach. "No need to frown, Remus," (y/n) chuckles, "it's just very peaceful back here, and Pince doesn't usually patrol as much..." She bites at her lip, looking embarrassed herself at the implication of being alone in the back of the library...  _ together _ .

"I'll keep this spot in mind next time my friends won't let me study peacefully." Remus sets his book bag down by the leg of the table.

They sit down, their chairs extremely close together. Their shoulders brush against each other as they get their assignments out.

"What's yours on?" she nods towards his parchment.

Remus picks up his charms textbook, "Charms... more specifically, the Hand-Held Flame charm. How about you?"

"Potions. Slughorn told me to run wild with this assignment. Write about whatever I fancied."

Remus nods, looking at her with admiration, "you're that good, huh?"

(y/n) smiles, looking down at her quill, "It's just... interesting! I'm eons ahead of Regulus in Potions. He hates it but loves that I'm here to help him write his essays." 

"Regulus and Sirius seem so different, but they might be a lot more similar than they'd like to admit," he drums his fingers thoughtfully on the table.

"Oh, yes. Definitely. They both drive me insane. I don't know why I keep agreeing to stay for the Summer with them." (y/n) flips through the pages of her Potions textbook.

"It can't be that bad--"

"No. I  _ adore them _ ... but if I'm going to be completely honest, for the past few summers, I didn't stay there solely for them?"

"Why then? Was there something going on at home--?"

(y/n) looks at him for a second before looking back down at her text, "No, It's embarrassing... but I always hoped you'd come around Grimmauld Place..."

His heart soars at this confession, "Me?" He knows he sounds like he absolutely can't believe anything she's saying, but part of him  _ can't _ . Why would she be so invested in seeing him? Enough to miss out on seeing her own family and friends back home for the majority of her break!

"Yes, you" (y/n) giggles, "I don't know how this is so unbelievable to you!"

"I'm just-- well  _ me _ . I can't imagine anyone would go through the torture of hanging around Sirius and Regulus's constant bickering for me." He raises his eyes teasingly.

(y/n) hides a giggle behind her hand, "It's not that bad. They can be bad, but eventually, it just becomes entertaining."

"That's true," Remus shakes his head, remembering the time he watched Sirius tackle Regulus over the edge of the couch over a petty argument between the brothers.

"Anyways, you always eventually came around, so it was worth it in the end."

He tries to hide his smile, "I had no idea."

"I'm completely aware of that" (y/n) places her hand delicately on his. Remus looks at her hand for a beat as it rests on his own before moving it so he can feel the softness of her palm against his own. Her fingers curl against his.

"I'm somewhat unobservant about things like this," he looks up at her, "Sirius gives me shit for it constantly."

"About-- what female attention?" His face heats up at her soft giggles.

"Yes. I don't-- well, I don't usually date, I guess."

"Why not? I know loads of girls-- well, there's quite a few that I know of who think you're cute."

Remus shakes his head, "It's not that persay. I-- It's hard to know who to trust with my... well, you know."

"Do you trust me then?" she's beaming, her shoulder bumping his softly.

"I do, but also you pretty much knew already from your observations of me--"

"You make it sound like I was intently watching you like some creep."

Remus chuckles, "how did you watch me then?"

(y/n) rolls her eyes, "I suppose like any girl like a crush. You couldn't have thought I was at the Gryffindor table for Sirius."

Remus shrugs, "a lot of people try to get close to Sirius. Girls and guys are constantly trying to sit by us, specifically because of him."

"I highly doubt  _ everyone _ was there for Sirius."

"Okay, everyone with the exception of you was there for Sirius," he teases, leaning closer to her. (y/n)'s eyes dart down to his lips and then back up to his eyes.

"Yeah... only me." 

Remus swallows, his own eyes roaming her face, which has inched even closer than before. "There's no way I'm letting you kiss me first this time..." He breaks the distance, feeling the smile on her lips as she climbs off her chair and onto his lap. Remus's hands find their place at her waist, immediately pulling her body impossibly close. (y/n)'s hands are warm on his cheeks as she tips his face up towards her. She kisses him greedily as his hands roam underneath her shirt moving down to rest on her butt. He tentatively squeezes the flesh, earning a moan from her, which he greedily swallows. The heat of their shared embrace makes him feel dizzy. 

(y/n) pulls away slowly, her fingers continuing to stroke his cheekbone, "we've got to do that more often."

Remus nods enthusiastically, kissing her again.

***

"How was  _ studying _ ?" Sirius is leaning against his bed's frame. He raises his eyebrows suggestively.

"Good," Remus walks past him to hang his bag on one of the hooks by his own bed.

"Got a lot done?" James smirks. He's lying on his stomach flipping through one of the Playboys Sirius had bought last time they were all in Muggle London.

"Yup," he rifles through his bookbag, hoping they won't ask any more questions.

"Hopefully,  _ only studying _ \--" Sirius starts.

"Merlin--  _ yes. _ Only studying." He hates the flush on his cheeks for giving away the fact that it was not  _ only _ studying he and (y/n) did in the library.

Sirius and James chuckle, sharing a look. "I honestly didn't know you had it in you, Moony. Sirius,  _ sure _ . But Remus Lupin?  _ Kissing his girlfriend in the library? _ Unheard of." 

He rolls his eyes, "she's not my girlfriend--"

"Give him time, Prongs. He won't admit that till they're married."

Remus groans, "I haven't asked her. Who knows she could wake up tomorrow and realize what a mistake this is--"

James groans, "quit the self-loathing act, Remmy. Your girlfriend's crazy for you. Everyone can see it."

Remus schools his expression to not show how giddy those words make him feel, "You think so?"

Sirius rolls his eyes, "Gods--  _ yes, Remus _ . Do you know how many times I've had to listen to her prattle on about how nice and smart you are?"

Sirius's words make him giddy, "She's talked to you about me?"

"Didn't you just come back from a  _ date _ with the girl?"

Remus grins, taking off his sweater to change into a more comfortable shirt.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr @ WeasleyTwinsandDraco
> 
> Tiktok @ HarryPottahhThings
> 
> Wattpad @ fandomlovingfreak
> 
> Thanks for the love <3

It's been weeks since she kissed him. Countless kisses have followed that first. In nearly every corner of the halls, they can fit themselves into, every empty classroom, and many times in the back of the library, he's kissed her. Kissed her silly to make up for the time they'd wasted with her soft lips against his. 

At night when he laid awake in his bed, he wondered if everything was a part of his imagination. Did she  _ actually _ care for him, or had he been daydreaming the whole ordeal over his breakfast as he watched her from the Gryffindor table?

His doubts are broken each morning when she came to sit by him, pressing a kiss to his cheek as she stole his breakfast right from his hands. Not like he minded, though. She always pressed another kiss to his lips before she left for class with Regulus.

It didn't even matter to him that the loveliness of (y/n) openly showing him affection for all to see came hand-in-hand with Sirius and James teasing. They couldn't get to him with their fake gagging (mostly Sirius always with a comment about (y/n) being like a sister to him), kissing noises, or dramatic skits they put on pretending to be (y/n) and himself. His favorite act so far had almost resulted in James and Sirius sharing an actual kiss themselves as they both leaned in at the same time, unaware the other had leaned in. Nothing his friends can say or do can take away that giddy feeling of seeing (y/n) walking towards him when she spots him in the halls or cuddling up to him in the library as he reads his textbook, her fingers running up and down his arm as she presses teasing kisses against his neck and jaw...

He shivers at the thought of her delicate lips against the skin of his neck. There was nothing quite like (y/n)'s kisses. If it were possible to be addicted to the touch of another, he would have to admit he was hopelessly addicted to the girl.

Around the second week of this lovey-dovey behavior, he had decided to ask the fateful question. The want to be with her officially as her boyfriend outweighed any fears he had. He simply wanted everyone to know that she was his, and he was hers. The opportunity to ask came one night as they were studying in the library together. The floating candles illuminated the partially dark room in a romantic glow. Most other students preferred the front of the library near the stacks and bookshelves, where it was brighter, needed to rely less on candlelight. 

"(y/n)?" he watched her scribble down something on a piece of parchment. She had his navy blue jumper on, looking adorable in the long sleeves that had to be pushed up to her elbow for her to use her hands properly.

"Yes?" Her (y/e/c) eyes glittered in the muted lights.

He abruptly felt nervous, like this moment would  _ mean something _ significant. It had to be right. Remus's mouth feels dry, the back of his neck burning. "I was wondering..." His voice dies out, unsure of how to continue his burning question.

(y/n) frowns, her hand coming to rest upon his, "what-- what's wrong?" Remus glances down at their hands.  _ This was right _ . It felt right to be here with her. He was safe, and so was she. 

"Nothing actually. Everything for once feels perfect." He smiles at her feeling genuine in his words.

"It does, doesn't it?" (y/n) grins back at him.

"And that's why I wanted to ask you... well, if you wanted to be exclusive?"

(y/n)'s eyes widen, her smile broadening, "Exclusive? You want me to be your girlfriend?"

He nods, "Yes. Desperately, darling."

(y/n) propels herself into his arms, nearly knocking him out of his chair. Remus chuckles, his hand coming down to her lower back to pull her tighter against his chest. Her perfume overcomes him as he buries his face in the crook of her neck. This felt right. 

"Yes! I never thought you'd ask in a million years!" 

"You had to know I wasn't going to string you along. Never would do that to you."

(y/n) pulls away, still sitting on his lap, "I was afraid you'd change your mind--"

Remus cups her face in his large hands, his thumb brushing gently against the skin under her left eye, "There's no possible way to change my mind. I'm hooked on you. I'm afraid you'd have to... hex me to get me to leave you alone now."

"Which I'd never do. I've worked too hard to get here" (y/n) kisses him, laying her claim on his lips.

Remus can't help the grin that overcomes his mouth as he kisses her back. (y/n)'s hands roam his body, alternating from gently tugging at the hair at the nape of his neck to sliding ever so up his sweater's front. Her fingers are magic against his skin, causing dangerous feelings to stir at the pit of his stomach. Remus finally pulls away from the kiss, too overcome with desire to fully trust himself now. 

"What's wrong?" she asks, moving a stray strand of hair from his forehead.

"It's-- uh, well..." he feels embarrassed to explain the things she does to him and the proximity to the full moon being a horribly delicious combination he wasn't ready to taste yet. "The full moon."

"The full moon?" she's got that teasing smile on her lips that stirs something inside of him. 

He nods, flushing something awful, "It's well, awkward to explain this sort of issue?" He hopes his vague words express the true meaning of his discomfort. He'd die if he had to explain it any more  _ explicit _ terms.

"Oh?" (y/n) frowns, looking puzzled before her eyes widen, "oh!" 

"You obviously know the full moon is-- it's an _ interesting  _ time for me with the whole transformation and lethargic behavior... but it can be somewhat of a--  _ heightened experience _ as well leading up to the actual transformation."

She looks beautiful, he decides, as she processes the new information he's disclosed to her, "I've read a bit about that--"

Remus can't help the grin that pulls at his lips, "you've read about Werewolves recently?"

"Of course I have. I wanted to know more." (y/n) won't meet his eye, too caught up in the sleeve of her sweater.

"You could just ask me, you know? If you have questions?" He didn't mind discussing lycanthropy with the people he trusted. Besides, wouldn't it be only natural for her to be curious about his transformations and the things he went through each month thanks to the condition?

"I don't want to pry, darling. Or make you uncomfortable." He appreciates that she put him before her curiosity. "Besides, there's more than enough books in the library on the topic."

"Sure, there are books, but I'm the main source. You can ask me anything, really."

"I think I know enough about our previous subject from reading... at least for the time being." Remus nods acknowledging this. He has also read the books she's rounded up in the library in the pursuit of understanding him more. Truthfully, the books didn't explain the issue in great detail. Remus had dug up more about the authors in his own pursuit of understanding himself a few years back and realized none of them were afflicted with lycanthropy. How could they know the condition without experiencing it?

"I do, if it's not too personal, want to know if the others know about this aspect of the  _ pre-transformation _ ?"

"Do the others know?" his cheeks heat, "of course not. Why-- would I disclose personal information like that?"

"I dunno. They are your close friends. I assumed they would try to find someone to help with your-- well, your frustrations?" She looks down at her hands, suddenly embarrassed.

Remus burns with awkwardness, "I-- no. They don't. I don't--  _ haven't _ .." He supposes this little chat would come up eventually... he never thought it would come up only moments after asking her to officially be his girlfriend.

"You haven't? Never?" This news seems to shock her.

Remus's smile is small as his thumb rub against her hipbone, "No. I never wanted to... with anyone, I suppose."

"I guess I just assumed since Sirius and James are-- well,  _ Sirius and James _ \-- that you've--?"

"They've tried a lot.  _ So many girls _ . Most get a good look at the scars and don't want anything to do with me. Some others... it was me who turned them down. Suppose I wanted some sort of connection with that person." He couldn't help but be a bit romantic in that sense. Remus always felt a bit silly about viewing sexual encounters through what James and Sirius thought was a bit  _ "girly" _ but wouldn't it be nice to share something so intimate with someone who you truly loved?

(y/n)'s eyes glitter, "I feel the same way."

"You're not, uh, disappointed?" That had been a fear of his as this thing they had grown. Did she expect since he was older than her that he was more experienced? Knew what he was doing possibly like other boys his age? She didn't look disappointed as she studied his face.

"Disappointed of what? If I wanted someone like that--" she waves her hand, trying to think of what exactly  _ that _ was, "I would've gone for... well Sirius, I suppose. But I prefer you in every way. It doesn't bother me at all." A nervous giggle escapes her lips, "besides, it's not like I have any experience in that area as well..."

Truthfully, he hadn't been sure if she  _ had or had not  _ before. He didn't like to acknowledge he was jealous, but the part of him that had believed someone else had touched her first-- made him illogically possessive. Remus's blood boiled at the thought. 

_ It's just the moon... it's just the moon.. _ .

No... Even if she had slept with other people before him, he knew he didn't have the right to act like a jealous fool over it. 

"You haven't?" His thumb situated at her hip, resumes its circular movements, enjoying how it makes her squirm ever so slightly against him.

"No," she shakes her head. The grin is unintentional, a reaction he couldn't help. "You're quite happy over that, it seems.

"What?" his cheeks burn under her teasing words.

"Over here smiling. What are you planning, I wonder." She continues to tease him, hoping he'll turn an even deeper shade of red.

"Me? I'm planning nothing." He gently pulls her face to his, not kissing her how she'd like but holding her there. Her breath catches, and he can hear her heart beating rapidly as he leans closer, brushing his nose against hers. The impatience that would usually take over (y/n) seems to have disappeared as he takes his time teasing her by planting kisses across her cheeks, always looking like he'll finally do as she pleases but moving at the last second. Tired of his games, her lips chase after his.

"Remus--" she murmurs, her own hands coming up to thread in his hair, trying to hold him still. The animalistic growl that tears from his lips at a slight tug to his hair has them pausing their game.

(y/n)'s eyes widen before she's shaking with laughter, "I wasn't expecting that!" She leans her forehead against his.

He's-- well mortified on the one hand and grateful she didn't run screaming on the other, "I-- I don't know what that was."

"I think you have a thing for having your hair pulled," her eyes glitter with silent laughter. The words cause a shiver to run up his spine.

He schools his expression, "I think riling up a Werewolf before the full moon is a hazardous game, Ms. (y/l/n)."

(y/n) shrugs, "I like a little danger once and awhile."

Remus bites his lip, "Merlin-- you have no idea what you do to me..."

(y/n)'s fingers brush against his collarbone, "I'd like to know  _ exactly _ what I do to you--"

"C'mon (y/n). Not fair." he chuckles, running his hands over his face.

***

They pack up their things, heading out of the library just before curfew starts.

"One last kiss?" she looks at him longingly.

Remus stretches, yawning, "You can't wait till tomorrow?"

(y/n) purses her lips, "I cannot." In regular (y/n) fashion, she's the one who initiates the kiss, pulling him down to her height as her arms wrapping around his neck.

"Hey!" Remus pulls away as the word echoes through the hall. Both of them look around, spotting James walking nearer.

"Oh, it's only you two. Well, still, it's nearly curfew. What are you doing in the halls?" His Head Boy badge glints in the limited light.

Remus rolls his eyes at his friend, "just getting back to the dorms,  _ Head Boy Potter. _ " He and Sirius had begun to use the little title whenever James acted like an authority figure with them.

Remus can tell that a small smile is tugging at James's lips. Despite he and Sirius mocking him, James thought it was rather funny himself. "Interesting. I can escort Ms. (y/l/n) to her dorms, though, Mr. Lupin."

"Do you really have to say, miss and mister, James? You can just call us by our first names." (y/n) frowns at their friend. James looks like he's about to say something back, but Remus interrupts.

"I can escort my girlfriend to her dorm--" Remus tries to argue.

"Girlfriend?" James looks between them, "Merlin's beard! You asked her?" The regular, _ not-Head-Boy _ , James shows himself for a moment.

"Yes, now if you'll excuse us--"

"Wait, no! I don't trust you won't find a corner like the two you always tend to do. I will escort (y/n) to her dorm."

"C'mon James--"

"Can you tell me with one-hundred percent assurance that you won't stop him in the corner of one of the halls for a snog?"

(y/n) stammers, "Well--"

"No, I didn't think so. I can take (y/n) back to her dormitory." Remus and James share a look. 

"Fine," Remus isn't happy about it, but there's no point fighting over it. (y/n) on the other hand, looks beyond annoyed at James.

"Good. C'mon (y/n)..."

"Give me a second," she snarls at him. James turns slightly away from them, tapping his foot. 

(y/n) leans up to peck his cheek, "good night." Remus glances up at the back of James' head before ducking down for one last proper kiss--

"This is exactly why I won't let you walk her back!"

"Salazar-- okay, let's go, James." (y/n) begins to walk down the hall.

"Sorry, Moons. I really am. But the rules--" James starts.

Remus raises a hand, "it's fine. You better catch up to her, though. She'll leave you behind if you're not careful." (y/n)'s nearly out of sight now in the dark hall.

"See you later," James says, rushing after.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos!
> 
> HarryPottahhThings Tiktok  
> WeasleyTwinsandDraco Tumblr  
> FandomLovingFreak Wattpad

The full moon creeps up on him quicker than it felt it should. During the week before the awful night, he found himself always nearby (y/n). Part of him thought he'd go mad if a part of his body wasn't touching her at all times. (y/n) had been surprised the first few times he'd acted this way. Regulus had come a bit too close to (y/n) for his liking as they sat in the Great Hall for lunch one of the days. Without thinking, Remus had pulled her a bit closer to his side, his eyes sharp on Regulus, who stared back at him in bewilderment.

"What's his problem?" Regulus had turned to (y/n).

(y/n) had bit her lip, trying to think of a good excuse for Remus's behavior, "Uh-- you know how new relationships are?"

Regulus gave her a look that indicated he clearly didn't believe that lie one bit. "Okay?... anyways, did you get the answer for question three?"

(y/n) had looked at Remus for a beat before turning back to Regulus, showing him her parchment.

Remus the next morning had given her two of his sweaters, "you need to wear these."

"What-- why?" (y/n) had looked down at his sweaters.

"Just do it." He dropped the sweaters in her arms.

"Remus, these won't fit comfortably under my school robes."

Remus pursed his lips, "after classes then."

"Why--? I don't understand what's happening."

Remus sighs, feeling anxious as he usually does around this time of the month, but he doesn't quite understand where the added aggressive edge is coming from. "Just please (y/n). Take the sweaters."

(y/n) looks at him for a beat before nodding, "I guess if it means so much to you…"

When he finds her after classes and sees her wearing his sweater, he preens. It's so good to see her in his clothing, and he likes it more than he'd ever admit. 

"Are you happy?" She asks, her arms reaching out to wrap around his neck. Remus hums in the back of his throat as he nuzzles into her neck.

"Yes, exceptionally happy."

(y/n)' s fingers card through his messy hair, looking rather amused with his behavior, "you're acting rather odd this week, darling."

"I dunno why," he presses a shy kiss to her jaw.

"I don't hate it truthfully, except the part where you got mad at Reggie for being near me. That was weird."

"He was too close," Remus murmurs. If he could, he'd swallow her in his arms to keep her out of view of everyone else. No one should be looking at her but him.

She giggles, "is this some Werewolf thing?" she whispers in his ear.

"I honestly don't know. I've never acted like this before--"

"Oh, so it's me?" her musical laughter tickles his ear.

Remus nods, kissing her neck this time, "maybe it is you. Have you read anything about this--?"

"Not that I can remember. I was mainly focused on the actual transformation when I was reading. Say, what do you do on that night?"

Remus pulls away slightly, "uh-- well…" he looks around to make sure no one is listening in on their conversation, "Peter, Sirius, and James spend the night with me out in the Shrieking Shack."

"The Shrieking Shack?" she frowns, "Wait! Are you the ghosts and banshees or whatever else everyone assumes is in there?"

"It's interesting how they've never put two and two together, huh? The noise and the particular timing."

"Oh, Remus. That's where you go?" She's touching his face gently, worry in her eyes.

"It's the safest option. Dumbledore concocted the plan before I got my letter. Don't worry about me. Like I said, I have my friends."

"Well… that can't be safe for them? And… I want to be there for you, as well."

Remus shakes his head, "No. You're staying here in the castle where I know you won't be in danger."

"But Remus--" she starts to argue.

"It's not like I don't trust you, (y/n)." He reaches out his hand to touch her, forearm, "I don't trust myself."

"But I could help!" she counterpoints.

He smiles at his brave girl, "It's dangerous. Sirius, Peter, and James--" he looks around the room. There are too many people around to spill this sort of secret to her. "Come with me."

"What? What's wrong?" she lets him pull her into an empty classroom.

"What I'm about to tell you is incredibly...well, it's illegal. James, Sirius, and Peter could get into big trouble if it got out."

(y/n) frowns, "what--?"

"Just promise me you won't say anything. Nothing I tell you right now can be spoken outside of this room to anyone."

"Remus, what the fuck are you talking about?"

He runs his hand through his hair, "Can you just say you won't say anything."

She taps her foot, impatiently, "yes, yes. Tell me."

"They're Animagi."

Her eyes widened, "what? Are they really--wait, they're unregistered?"

"Of course they are…"

"The four of you…" (y/n) rolls her eyes, "I swear you  _ want _ to be sent to Azkaban."

He grins, "You don't know how much it helps though, (y/n). Not being alone--"

"Well, I want to be there for you as well--" She grips his hand in her own.

Remus shakes his head, "No. You will not go with them (y/n). You're not an Animagus first of all--"

"Then I'll become one! If Sirius can, there's no way I can't."

"I'm not letting you get involved with their…" he moves his hand around, looking for the right word, "activities. They chose to become Animagi for me. I didn't ask them."

"Well, I'm not asking you," she crosses her arms across her chest.

"I'm asking you do not. I--I think I'm falling in love with you. I don't want you to get in trouble on account of me."

Remus feels his face burn. "You do?" His mouth feels dry as he nods his head, hoping he didn't fuck up-- 

(y/n) smiles, hugging him tightly. Her head rests on his chest, "I think I'm falling in love with you as well, Remus."

Remus hugs her back, feeling like his heart is about to burst. (y/n) leans up to kiss him. 

***

"Are you sure?" She asks for the billionth time.

Remus squeezes her hand, affectionately, "I'll be fine, darling."

She reaches up to cradle his face in her hand, "I hate that I won't know until tomorrow morning…"

He moves to press a kiss to the palm of her hand, "I know, but don't worry."

"Please be as safe as possible. You tell those three I'll kick their ass if something happens--"

Remus grins, "I think Sirius is well aware of that."

"James isn't scared of me yet."

He chuckles, pulling her close to his chest. Her solid warmth in his arms feels lovely. "I'll see you tomorrow."

She doesn't let go; instead, her fingers grip his body tighter, "Be safe."

"Of course," he means to press a kiss to her cheek, but (y/n) seems to have other ideas as she maneuvers herself, so he's kissing her mouth. He sighs against the softness, letting (y/n) do as she pleases.

"Rem, you only have a few hours. We should get going." James interrupts, "Oh, whoops… sorry." James looks away from the embrace.

"Too late" (y/n) laughs, "you've ruined it, Jamie."

Remus chuckles, pressing a kiss to her forehead, "good night. I'll see you tomorrow morning."

***

He follows Madam Pomfrey to the Whomping Willow. 

"You have everything you need, Mr. Lupin?" she asks.

"Yes, ma'am," he pats his bag containing his clothing for the morning.

"In you go then, dear." Madam Pomfrey uses the spell she's used ten times a year for seven years now to immobilize the Whomping Willow, allowing Remus to slip into the secret passageway to the Shrieking Shack.

The tunnel starts relatively narrow but expands once it draws closer to his destination. When he was eleven and made this trip for the first time, he had thought the tunnel to be rather interesting. It was old and a bit dusty, only growing older and dustier as the school years passed.

He opens the door to the single room of the Shrieking Shack. Setting his bag down by the side of the musty bed, he sits down. The waiting is one of the worst parts of his transformations. Not only does the boredom cloud his mind, but so does the dread. The dread that after all this waiting, the very worst part begins. 

Most people would assume the dread would be associated with the pain of transforming from man to wolf. Though there is still pain that comes with his transformations on the full moon, he's become somewhat numb to that specific pain. It's more of discomfort at this point, the painful part being his bones shifting. He's never broken every bone in his body at once, but he imagined this felt very much the same.

After an hour of sitting, he feels the familiar tingle that starts at the ends of his fingers and toes. 

Only a few minutes… he glances out the window to see the moon has almost entirely come out of hiding.

He thinks of (y/n) at this moment. Thinks about her expression filled eyes and her sparkling giggles. Thinks of all the times she's kissed him, touched his body... It distracts him from the sudden swell of pain as the transformation begins. He hates to see the physical transformation begin, but tonight he looks down at his hands as they elongate, grow claws, and become the strong paws of a wolf.

His last coherent thought is about her, about how tomorrow will be better because she'll be there. His world goes black.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and giving kudos!
> 
> Tiktok HarryPottahhThings  
> Tumblr WeasleyTwinsandDraco  
> Wattpad FandomLovingFreak

Something is touching his face, bringing him back into consciousness. He recognizes the soft touch as fingertips as they graze the skin underneath his eyes and across his bottom lip.  
Remus nuzzles into the hand that's caressing his face. Slowly he blinks his eyes open, a bit of the morning sunlight blinding him. Remus puts his hand up to block the offending light, grumbling about the offensive light.  
"(Y/n)?" His voice sounds groggy, as it usually does after the full moon.  
"Can you sit?" (y/n) entirely comes into focus as his eyes adjust to the daylight. Remus nods, letting her help him sit up. "Here." (Y/n) presses a glass of water to his lips. He glances over at her before taking the glass in his hand.  
Remus takes a large gulp of the cold water before setting down the glass, "what are you doing here?"  
"I assumed those three knobs didn't do much more than help you back into the castle, so I volunteered this time."  
"Why?"  
"Why?" She giggles, "because you're my boyfriend, duh."  
"I'm not your problem—"  
(Y/n) rolls her eyes, "I wouldn't say you're my problem, but you're mine, so I'd have to argue with that."  
He notices then he's missing his clothes, "uh—"  
"I have your clothing." She turns, dragging his bag from behind her. "But I want to heal those cuts first—"  
"Let me put on my trousers!" He's a brilliant shade of red, trying to cover up.  
"It's not that big of a dea—"  
"(Y/n)! Just—" he reaches for the bag, snatching it from her hands.  
She laughs, "but are you sure you didn't hurt —"  
"There's nothing wrong with my legs." (y/n) giggles, getting up to turn around towards the door, giving him privacy. Remus hurriedly pulls the jeans he's packed himself from the bag, struggling to pull them up his legs. He watches her as he gets the zip and button done.  
"Okay... you can uhm—turn back around." She does just that, instantly moving back towards him. Her hand reaches back for his face, examining the new damage he's done to himself.  
"There isn't a ton that needs too much attention, but--" she gently rubs her thumb across his lips, "this one is particularly nasty. Any discomfort otherwise?"  
"Just sore—" she nods, moving to grab a little vial of green liquid. She hands him the vial.  
"What's this?" He looks at the contents of the liquid.  
"Something I've been making myself for years for after Quidditch games. Got a bludger to the shoulder a few years back, and it still gives me issues. This is—well, it's a tonic for muscle soreness, I suppose."  
"It works?"  
(y/n) rolls her eyes, "of course it works! When has a potion I've made not worked?"  
He smiles, wincing at the movement as it tugs at the cut, "that is true. And is it safe?" He grins, so she knows he's teasing.  
"Quit talking till I've healed that lip. You're making it worse." He tries not to smile again. She pulls out her wand and begins to heal the cut.  
"There," she pockets her wand once again, reaching to get something else.  
"What's that?" He asks curiously as she pulls out a salve.  
"Well, if you wanted—" she holds the salve up, "and this is only if you want this. I'm not pushing it on you, but I have this scar reducing salve. It won't completely erase the scars, especially not the deepest ones, but the color will correct somewhat. Again, not a miracle salve, and I don't want you to think I care about the scars." She swipes her thumb against his cheek, "I like you just as you are. I just thought I'd ask in case you were interested."  
"Wait—where do you—how'd you get that?"  
(Y/n) grins, "made it myself, of course."  
"How are you so brilliant?" He's genuinely impressed with the girl. How she was so incredibly intelligent but so— into him? It blew his mind.  
(Y/n)'s giggle is magical as she leans in to kiss him quickly, "do you want it or not?"  
"Uh—does it sting at all?"  
"Nope, truthfully, I made it because I had a scar on my leg from a playground accident. The scar is still there and still somewhat visible, but… it worked enough for me to be content. Healing scars is a tricky business, you know. And it's not going to be a dramatic difference. It will be a slight reduction. I don't want you to think this will completely heal them. Again, It's hard to heal scars..."  
"I know... maybe? Just on the bad ones?"  
"You're going to have to use it yourself then. I don't which ones you personally feel are the worst."  
"Well, can't you tell?" He motions to his face.  
"I really can't, Remus. I don't only see the scars when I look at you. I see you, Remus, exactly how you are."  
He huffs, hiding his blush behind his hand, "why do you have to be so sweet—?"  
She touches the newly healed bit of his lip, "I'm not being sweet. I'm being honest."  
Remus pulls her into his arms, leaning his chin on her shoulder, "I don't know what I did to deserve you."  
"You don't do things to deserve love, darling," she says against his bare chest, "love is—well, it's not a transaction."  
"You're spectacular," his voice is breathy as he reaches out to touch her cheek.  
"Me? Spectacular?" (y/n) chuckles, "well, maybe a little bit. Do you think you can walk?"  
Remus gets up to stand, pulling his clean sweater over his head, "Yes, but I might need a little help from you. Do you mind?"  
"Not at all." She wraps her arm around his waist, allowing him to lean some of his weight on her. "Do you want to get breakfast?" she asks as they make their way through the tunnel.  
"Sure, do I look presentable enough?"  
(y/n) hums, "you look well enough. We could also find a sunny spot in the castle and eat there if you don't want to sit in the Great Hall."  
Remus smiles down at her, "you don't mind?"  
"Of course not. I don't really want to share you with anyone else right now, anyway."  
He suddenly remembers, though, that he should probably check in with Madam Pomfrey, "Wait-- I have to check in with Pomfrey."  
"Okay. We can stop in the Hospital Wing first."  
"Let me go alone. She doesn't know you are aware--"  
"What does it matter if she does? Would it be crazy you've told your girlfriend of your condition?"  
He purses his lips, "No, but I don't want to get you in trouble. It's only supposed to be me that knows about the Shrieking Shack, darling."  
(y/n) rolls her eyes, "fine. I'll wait for you in the hall."  
***  
Madam Pomfrey looks a bit confused that he hasn't got a single scratch on him.  
"No damage this time, Mister Lupin?" She hands him a bit of chocolate. Remus pops it in his mouth, nodding along.  
"Doesn't seem so."  
"No soreness? Last month you complained about your shoulder quite a bit." Madam Pomfrey doesn't seem convinced that he's so-- okay. It's the first time in seven years he's come into the Hospital Wing without a single scratch or bruise.  
"I'm feeling pretty good, honestly."  
Madam Pomfrey hums in the back of her throat, "interesting. Well, you may leave if you'd like, Mister Lupin."  
Remus jumps off the hospital cot, "thanks, Poppy." Madam Pomfrey only shakes her head, not bothering to correct him.  
Opening the heavy door, he looks around the hall, not seeing (y/n) anywhere.  
"Remus!" He looks towards the voice, seeing (y/n) carrying something in her arms.  
"What'cha got there?" he quietly closes the door behind him.  
"Breakfast, of course." (y/n) grins, kissing him on the cheek, "let's find a place to eat."  
***  
They're able to find a quiet, sunny space in a deep-set windowsill. (y/n) climbs up onto the seat, patting the space next to her. Remus sits next to her. His stomach growls audibly, causing (y/n) to laugh.  
"Hungry?" She teases him.  
Remus rolls his eyes, "What did you manage to get?"  
"All sorts of stuff." She begins to place the food in front of them.   
He grabs for a piece of toast, taking a large bite. It tastes marvelous.  
"How are you feeling, honestly?" She places her hand on her own face before putting it on his forehead.  
"I'm fine. I feel good. Whatever is in your... muscle soreness tonic or whatever works wonders. I'm not sure I've felt this well after a full moon ever."  
(y/n) takes his hand in hers, "Really?"  
"Yes. Are you going to tell me what it is?"  
"Of course not. It's a secret."  
Remus raises an eyebrow, "you won't? Why?"   
"What if you... stole my secret and claimed it as your own?" He can tell she's teasing by the way she grins at him.  
"Do you really think anyone would believe someone so... dreadful at potions concocted something so brilliant?"  
(y/n) pretends to think it over, "No, I suppose they would assume you've stolen it. It is quite brilliant as you said."  
Remus chuckles, taking another bite of his toast, "so if you won't tell me what is in your secret tonic... how about the salve?"  
(y/n) takes a bite of her own food, "I don't believe that's necessary, Mister Lupin. You won't get my secrets that easily." She makes her point with a light jab to his chest.  
Remus's lips curl into a flirty grin, "oh? Can I not? Not even if I do this--" He leans in to kiss her, tilting her chin up to meet his kiss. (y/n)'s hand comes up to touch his face lovingly. Remus pulls away to admire her.  
(y/n)'s eyes flutter open, a goofy smile painted onto her face, "No, I don't think even that will make me spill my secrets--" He stops her speaking with another kiss, this time crowding over her, his arms wrapping around her body.   
"How about now?" he pulls away just enough, their noses brushing against each other.   
(y/n) hums, her eyes still delicately closed, "I don't know yet... maybe another kiss could convince me--" Remus chuckles before giving in to her request.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr WeasleyTwinsAndDraco  
> Wattpad FandomLovingFreak  
> Tiktok HarryPottahhThings
> 
> Thanks for the love!

"You're going to the match this weekend, yes?" (y/n)'s eyes are glued to her textbook as she continues to flip through the chapters.

"Of course," Remus says, "It's Gryffindor versus Slytherin."

(y/n) grins, her touch hypnotic as she trails her fingers across his exposed wrist, "Is my boyfriend cheering against me for this one?"

Remus grins, "am I allowed to?"

"Of course you are. I mean, I'd like some support-- but I get it if you cheer for Gryffindor."

He looks at her, trying to decipher her expression. "Of course, I'll cheer for you. Even will wear Slytherin colors." The last bit is supposed to be a joke, but the way her eyes light up...  _ he figures he could wear something small. _

"You mean it? Like, if I give you my scarf? You'll wear it?"

He finds himself nodding along with the suggestion, "Yes."

"Even with Sirius and the rest of the boys possibly teasing you the entire time?" Her smile is larger than life. She's completely aware of the teasing he'll have to suffer through because he loves--  _ because she's his everything. _

"They can give me their worst."

She inches closer, "my brave Gryffindor boy--" Remus's eyes flicker down to her gradually advancing lips. He can't help but break the distance, his homework all but forgotten on the table in front of them.

(y/n) enthusiastically follows the pace he's set, yielding to his embrace as he takes his time with her. (y/n) hums in response to a quick nip to her bottom lip, causing pride to blossom in his chest at the response. 

***

Remus pulls on his maroon jumper over his head, shrugging a thick brown coat on. Turning back towards his bed, he picks up (y/n)'s scarf. It's Green and Silver and looks handmade. He finds himself wondering if his girlfriend made it or if someone close to her did. He wouldn't be surprised if (y/n) knew how to knit. She had a lot of hidden talents in an array of subjects.

"What do you have there, Moons?" Sirius walks into the room, James and Peter trailing behind.

Remus has half a mind to shove the scarf under the bed so his friends won't bother him about it, but he does not. Instead, he chooses to hold it up slightly, with a quiet, "A scarf." 

The other three boys share a look.

"You're going to wear  _ Slytherin colors  _ for the match?" James has on his Quidditch uniform and his crooked smile. He clearly thinks this is funny.

Remus's mind blanks out before he speaks, "I can support  _ both _ teams--"

Sirius snorts, "you're really gone for her, aren't ya?" Remus rolls his eyes. 

"It's his girlfriend, Pads. He's gotta cheer for his girlfriend," James turns towards the other boys, "over your best mate, though?"

"You're all so dramatic. It's a Quidditch match!" 

"C'mon Potter give him a kiss. Maybe he'll switch back to the good side." 

Remus flushes, "Quit it, Pads."

"What? Isn't that why you're cheering for Slytherin? Their favorite Chaser is all over you at all times of the--"

"Godric--" Remus wraps the scarf around his neck, pushing past them.

"Are you sitting next to the Slytherins as well?" Sirius raises his voice.

Remus flips him off, walking out the door.

***

He does end up sitting next to Sirius and Peter in the front of the Gryffindor stands, feeling awfully out of place with (y/n)'s Slytherin scarf on. 

When (y/n) flies up on her broomstick, looking incredibly attractive in her Quidditch robes, the uneasiness vanishes.

"You wore it!" she's leaning forward on her broom, a smile wide across her face.

Remus feels his neck heat up, "I did. I promised I would."

(y/n) turns her attention to Sirius, "did you give him a hard time?"

"Me? Why do you always assume the worst from me?" Sirius smiles innocently.

Tossing her head, she turns her attention back to him, "wish me good luck?"

"Of course," Remus's heart skips a beat when she leans closer. Her hand cheekily presses against the back of his neck, pulling him towards her before she's crashing their lips together. He hears Sirius and the other Gryffindor's making comments, but he doesn't care at that moment. (y/n) begins to pull away, but Remus follows her lips, kissing her again.

"(y/l/n)!" (y/n) pulls away at the sound of her name being called, turning slightly to look at her teammate.

"The games about to begin! What are you doing?"

(y/n) beams, "getting some good luck. Give me a second." She returns her attention back to him. "Careful, Remus. You're about to fall off the side of the stands." She gently pushes him back by his shoulders. Remus's whole face feels like it's on fire.

"Good luck," he says dumbly.

(y/n)'s eyes twinkle with amusement, "Thanks!" (y/n) pecks him on the cheek before she's off with the rest of her team. His eyes follow her up into the sky.

"Geez, Moony," Sirius laughs.

"You got a problem, Sirius?" Remus keeps his eyes glued on his girlfriend as the game begins.

"Never thought I'd see the day." Sirius shakes his head.

***

Slytherin ends up beating Gryffindor. (y/n) herself puts up a good amount of their points. It felt weird all game cheering for the Slytherin-- for his girlfriend, especially with his friends and housemates surrounding him. He gets his fair amount of glares clapping when (y/n) scores.

He makes his way down to the grass, waiting to greet (y/n) and congratulate her on the win.

"Remus!" (y/n) spots him. She hastily dismounts her broom, running and throwing her arms around his neck. Remus spins her around, enjoying her giggles before he sets her back down on the ground. 

"Congratulations, darling," Remus pulls her close to his chest.

She pulls away just enough to look him in the eyes, "How'd I do?"

"Brilliant." Remus grins, moving to cup her face in one of his hands.

"Potter's pissed--" she nods towards the Gryffindor team. Their dear captain is frowning deeply, his black hair particularly tousled from the wind.

"He'll get over it. James is... competitive." He looks back towards (y/n), who is biting her lip rather aggressively, "you don't have to feel bad, (y/n). You won fair and square. James will get over it. I promise."

"I feel bad. We've just put you quite behind for the Quidditch cup..."

Remus chuckles, "It's between you and Ravenclaw now, huh?"

(y/n)'s eyes sparkle, "yes! I'm so excited!"

He leans his forehead against hers, "you're going to do amazing." He leans forwards to kiss her.

(y/n)'s grinning when he pulls away, "I'm going to take a quick shower, and then I want to celebrate the win with you."

His heart begins to race, "How are we going to celebrate?"

"I want you to come to the Slytherin party."

"You think they'll let a Gryffindor into the Slytherin Common Room?"

(y/n) pulls gently on his scarf, "how will they know? You're wearing Slytherin colors. Besides, we can sneak off later on if you come to the party--" 

This intrigues him, "Yeah? Sneak off--"

"Find somewhere not even James can interrupt us..." she laughs at the rising color in his cheeks.

***

(y/n) pulls him through the Slytherin Common Room's entryway before anyone can say a thing. He doesn't think many would question the actions of their star chaser at that moment. 

The Slytherin Common Room is a lot less dark and gloomy than he had envisioned. There is still a dim green light that glows from the windows due to the Hogwarts Lake, but they've decorated the entire space with glimmering balls of light that float around by some enchantment. 

The entire room is packed to the brim with Slytherin's students, all with cups in their hands.

"Oh wow--" he looks around at the lights.

"Althea outdid herself, didn't she?" (y/n) admires the lights herself.

Remus frowns, "who's Althea?"

"Oh! You've never met my friends beside Regulus, have you?"

"I haven't. But, to be fair, you spend a lot of time with Regulus..."

"He's my best friend! Besides, I've been spending a lot more time with you recently." (y/n) slyly wraps her arms around his waist.

"How does Regulus feel about that?" he tilts her chin up with his thumb and pointer finger.

"He understands" (y/n) smiles at him with affection clearly written on her face. 

Godric, she's gorgeous.

"Hey, lovebirds," Regulus comes up, "not the place for that mushy stuff." He grins, handing them both a cup.

(y/n) rolls her eyes at her friend, "Thank you, but what's in the cup?"

"Firewhiskey." Regulus takes a drink of his own.

"How did I play?" (y/n) hides her smile behind her cup.

"Obviously brilliantly. You practically won the game single-handedly."

"You can't give me all the credit, Reg! It's a team effort."

"I don't know why you don't go professional... you have the talent and dedication."

"You know I have a dream, Reg. I can't give up my dream for Quidditch."

Regulus turns towards Remus, "Don't you think she's wasting her potential?"

Remus chuckles, "I think (y/n) could do anything she'd like and succeed. She's talented at potions as well."

"Thank you, Remus. Quidditch is a fun past-time, but you know I'm passionate about becoming a healer."

"I know, but I really want to see you win a World Cup." He grins, "you'll obviously do well in anything you do."

"You just want Quidditch tickets, don't lie, Regulus Black," she laughs.

Regulus blushes, "that's only part of it! I want to see you in the spotlight of the Quidditch world."

"You'll just have to see me in the spotlight in the healing world, Reggie. Cause I'm going to do some spectacular things, I promise."

"I know, I know."

Remus tucks her under his arm, pressing a kiss to her cheek, "she's already ages ahead of any witch or wizard I know. You're going to go above and beyond what you can imagine now."

(y/n) beams, moving to press a kiss to his lips. Regulus rolls his eyes, taking another sip of his drink.

"I think that's my cue to talk to other people."

(y/n) stickers her tongue out at him, "bye, Reggie!"

"Yeah, yeah." Remus turns on his heel, walking towards another group.

"Let's get out of here" (y/n) nods towards the door.

"Already?" Remus raises a brow at her.

"Yeah, why not. I don't feel like partying. I really--" she glances down at his lips, "feel like getting snogged an inch from my life."

Remus's face burns, "Yes. Please."

(y/n) pulls him from the common room, giggling.

They don't make it to a dark, secluded place; instead, (y/n) pushes him against the dungeon hallways' hard wall. Her hands trail up his chest to around his neck. Like the beguiling minx she is, she nips at his bottom lip, extracting a growl from his chest.

Remus has a sudden dominant need to switch up the scenario. He pushes her against the wall, hands cupping her face as he continues the kiss. (y/n) moans against his mouth, hands trailing down the musculature of his back, stopping cheekily at his ass. He doesn't expect her to squeeze the right cheek, bucking his hips slightly towards her.

(y/n) lets out a breathy exhale, "Merlin... Remus--" her pupils are blown wide as she leans her head against the cool wall.

"I--" Remus takes a step back, "I-- didn't mean to--?"

"Who cares if you meant to or not! That was hot." She pulls him back towards her body. He catches himself, his arms caging her in.

"I like this as well--" she leans in to press a kiss to his jaw. Remus tilts his head to give her better access to his neck. Another groan slips from his lips as she presses open kisses to his neck.

"Can I leave a mark?" she whispers in between kisses.

"Oh, Godric, yes." He can feel her smile against his skin before she continues her attack on his neck. Remus moves to capture her jaw in his hands, "Leaving your mark on me, huh? I should be doing the same thing-- Make sure everyone knows you are mine."

She melts at his words, nodding eagerly. Remus's chuckle is deep as he attaches his lips to her neck, biting down gently. (y/n) gasps, her hands shooting up to thread through his hair.

"Remus," she tugs at his hair.

"Darling, you're playing a dangerous game with the hair-pulling."

"That--" he laps over the light indents from his teeth, "is  _ why _ I'm doing it."

"Naughty girl," he nuzzles into her neck, pressing another series of kisses under her jaw.

"Only for you."

His heart races. Remus pulls away from her, "I need to stop."

"Why?" (y/n) tilts her head.

"Because-- I don't want to hurt you--?"

"Hurt me?" She giggles, "I don't think you'll  _ hurt me _ , darling."

"I feel-- out of control sometimes when I'm around you." He comes close again, leaning his forehead against hers.

(y/n) closes her eyes, a small smile painted on her lips, "I understand. I feel the same way sometimes."

"You do?" Remus's fingers dance across his bite mark on her neck.

"Yes, of course," her fingers find his. "It's all so overwhelming to get exactly what I've wanted since I was eleven  _ all at once _ ."

A stupidly large grin tugs at his lips, "I'm all yours. All yours (y/n)."

"Good, because I am one hundred percent yours, Remus Lupin."


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tiktok HarryPottahhThings  
> Wattpad FandomLovingFreak  
> Tumblr WeasleyTwinsandDraco
> 
> Thanks for the love

"What are you going to get (y/n) for Christmas?" Sirius is leaning against the table in the common room, his feet reaching out to the fireplace.

Remus looks up from his book, "I haven't thought about it."

Sirius turns to frown at him, "You haven't thought about it  _ at all _ ?"

Remus shrugs, "I don't see (y/n) being so-- uppity about things like that."

His friend rolls his eyes, "Yes, (y/n) isn't necessarily material, but she's still your girlfriend."

Remus frowns again, "has she told you something? Did she get me something?"

"She hasn't directly told me anything, but (y/n)'s always been thoughtful. She gets Regulus and me something every year."

_ Oh. _

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" He closes his book.

"I didn't assume I had to tell you to buy a gift for your girlfriend, Moons."

"Shit..." Remus tries to think up some sort of plan. How the hell would he get something... "is this next weekend a Hogsmeade weekend?"

"It is."

"I'm going to need you to distract (y/n), so I can shop around."

"She's going to be suspicious--"

His brow furrows in frustration, "Well, do you have a better plan, Sirius?"

Sirius's grin

"Go talk to Regulus. It would be a lot less weird if she were distracted by him." 

Remus nods, "yeah, yeah. I'm going to go find him now."

***

He roams the halls, hopeful he'll run into Regulus eventually. Remus is about to give up when he spots the boy walking in the distance.

"Regulus!" He calls down the hall. 

Regulus stops, turning slowly to face him, "Remus?"

Remus briskly walks towards Regulus, "can I talk to you?"

"Yes?"

"Wait, is... (y/n) around?"

Regulus frowns, "no? Why-- what are you--"

"Okay, good. I wanted to ask you if she got me anything for Christmas."

Regulus's frown disappears, replaced with a knowing smile, "why?"

"Because--" he pulls an awkward smile, "I don't know if she got me something, and I haven't got her anything-- and Sirius made me feel weird about it. I desperately need your help."

"You haven't got her anything? You realize Christmas Day is less than two weeks away, right?"

Remus sighs, "I'm aware. I didn't know we were doing gifts."

"She's staying at the castle with you, isn't she?"

"Yes? Are you not staying for the holidays as well?"

Regulus nods, "I am. Only for (y/n), though. She said you four were busy Christmas Day? Didn't say what you were up to--"

"Oh! It's nothing! Just something we planned, ya know, for the last year memories and all that." He waves his hand around, hoping Regulus will let it go.

Regulus's brows furrow, "Okay? Well, what do you need help with?"

"I need you to distract her while I find something this weekend in Hogsmeade."

Regulus crosses his arms across his chest, "Do you really think she won't be suspicious?"

He sighs, "I know she'll be suspicious, but she'll be even more suspicious if I ask Sirius to distract her. At least she ordinarily hangs out with you. Besides, I  _ need _ to buy her something. This is the only chance I'll get." Remus pleads with Regulus.

"Fine. But, I'm not holding her back if she gets suspicious and comes to look for you."

"Fair enough. I appreciate it so much, Regulus."

"Yeah, yeah. It's all for (y/n), don't forget that."

Remus smiles, "Wouldn't dream of it."

***

"What are we doing this weekend?" (y/n) leans over his shoulder to look at the piece of parchment he's been scribbling on for the past hour and a half. She lazily wraps her arms around his neck, leaning her chin rest at the junction of his neck and shoulder.

Remus smiles, hoping he can be convincing as he tells her a small white lie, "I have a paper due Monday."

"How long is it? You can't possibly be busy all weekend on one paper. I've seen you finish multiple pages of parchment in hours, Remus!"

"It's an important one! I don't--  _ I don't know a lot about the subject _ ... so I have to research--" He scrambles to sound convincing.

(y/n) steps away, moving in front of him. She gently grabs his chin, looking him deep in the eyes. "Are you feeling okay?"

Remus's face pinkens, "I'm fine..."

"You're acting weird again. Are you-- are you already feeling symptoms?"

Remus rolls his eyes, "No. I'm completely fine. I promise."

(y/n)'s lips are twisted in an unconvinced grimace, "You're sure?"

He sighs, "Yes. One hundred percent. I'm feeling pretty good today. Besides, the--  _ moon _ isn't full for another... eleven days."

(y/n) releases her grip on his chin, shrugging, "I dunno. Just a bit anxious, I guess?"

He frowns, cocking his head, "what are you anxious about?"

(y/n) releases a heavy breath, "You should probably get used to me being anxious over you. I don't think the feeling will go away any time soon." Her laugh is dry as she absentmindedly reaches to fiddle with the collar of his sweater.

"Darling," he pulls her onto his lap, "you have nothing to be anxious about. I promise."

(y/n)'s fingers comb through his bangs, eyes refusing to meet his gaze, "I hate that I can't be with you... Let me at least try to become an Animagus. I would feel so much better knowing exactly where you are--"

"I don't want you in any danger. You're safe in the castle. I need to know you are safe." He brushes his thumb across her cheek. "I couldn't live with myself if I hurt you."

"You won't! You don't hurt James, Sirius, or Peter. Why would I get hurt?"

He cups her face in his warm hands, "The chance that it may happen will always outweigh anything else. Besides, just because it hasn't happened yet, doesn't mean it will never."

"You're too cautious." She pouts. Remus runs his thumb across her protruding bottom lip.

"I'm cautious enough."

"Remus," she whines, "I can take care of myself."

Remus bites his lip, thoroughly liking the breathy, pouty way she says his name. "You take care of me constantly. Let me protect you the best way I can."

(y/n)'s eyes soften, "Protect me?"

"Yes, from me."

She touches his face gently, "I'm not afraid of you, Remus. Your condition doesn't change the fact that you are the most gentle, loving person I know."

"But not--  _ then _ . I'm not any of those things during that time-- I wouldn't recognize you  _ even if I could try to _ ..." His eyes flick down to the ground.

"I want to be there for you, Remus."

He meets her eyes. She looks at him with such adoration, and he doesn't know quite what to do with it. "You already are there for me. Always. In ways, I don't think you acknowledge all the times. Let me think about the animagus thing. And if I agree, I don't want you to follow in the rest of the Marauder's steps. It has to be legal."

(y/n) rolls her eyes, "Obviously, I'll be registered."

"Good."

***

The plan is that Regulus would keep her preoccupied at the Three Broomsticks for as long as possible. He can't help but chuckle, thinking about Regulus attempting to keep (y/n) in one building for an hour or so when she's already suspicious of him.

He makes his way to Tomes and Scrolls, intending to find something healing related. There had to be something healing related in there that will make her smile when she opens it on their makeshift Christmas.

He still can't believe she's chosen to spend the holidays with him over going home. Remus plans on making the week after the full moon especially special for his beautiful girlfriend.

The witch running the store kindly at him as he walks into the cozy store. "Are you looking for anything specific, dear?"

"Do you have anything on healing?"

"We have a whole section in the back here," she leads him towards the section.

"Thank you," Remus smiles back before he starts to look at the numerous texts. There are books on nearly every sort of healing magic: potions, charms, spells... the more generic books are probably already in (y/n)'s possession, so he looks closer to the more specific books.

For a moment, he thinks that it would be a tiny bit funny if he got her a book on lycanthropy... but he thinks it wouldn't be a suitable Christmas present. Maybe some other time.

Eventually, he picks out one on advanced herbology related to healing. It's perfect. There's no way she has anything like it yet.

Setting down the book on the counter, the witch asks him if he found everything he needed. 

"I did. Thank you." He pays the woman, and she wraps his purchase in a brown paper piece, tied together with a bit of string.

Remus makes his way back to the castle without running into (y/n) or anyone else and is able to get back to the library to make it seem like he had been writing the entire day, just in time.

(y/n) wraps arms around his neck as she sits down in his lap, "hello!"

Remus kisses her temple, leaning back in his chair and pretending to stretch his back.

She picks up his parchment, "You didn't even write anything all day!" 

"I-- I was reading before I started...?"

(y/n) laughs, "you sure you're feeling okay?"

Remus sighs, "Yes, I am fine. I promise I am fine. You'll be the first person to know the moment I don't feel normal."

"Fair enough."

***

Christmas Eve arrives on the tail of a snowstorm. Remus wakes early and glances out of the window. The grounds have been covered in a thick white blanket.

He's pulling on his sweater when Sirius shoots up from a dead sleep. His usually immaculately styled hair is sticking up all over from sleep.

"What day is it?" he rubs his eyes.

"The twenty-fourth."

"Makeshift Christmas--" Sirius falls back into his bed, soft snores continuing.

Remus shakes his head before heading out of the dorm, determined to spend every moment of this day with (y/n).

Thanks to the holidays, the Great Hall is nearly empty. Only a few stragglers are left, the four large tables being replaced with one substantially smaller one. 

Remus spots (y/n) and Regulus in the far-middle of the table. He slides into the spot next to her. "Morning."

(y/n) instantly moves closer to him to press a chaste kiss to his lips, "morning."

"How'd you sleep?" he hugs her close to his side, picking up a mug that appears in front of him.

(y/n) snuggles up closer to him, "very good."

Regulus rolls his eyes, "Really, guys? I'm right here."

(y/n) sticks her tongue out at him, "Nothing is happening here that should disgust you, Regulus Black."

Regulus takes another sip of his drink, choosing to change the subject, "what's the plan for today?"

(y/n) looks at him, her lips pinched as she ponders the question. If they were alone, he was sure. She'd ask what he was up for and if he was feeling okay.

"Relax," she leans her head on Remus's shoulder.

Regulus groans, "that's so boring--"

"We don't have to spend the entire day like that," Remus laughs, "I'm sure Sirius won't be too keen on sitting around all day."

At that moment, Sirius, James, and Peter walk up to them, "Morning."

"I'm surprised you three are up," Remus directs his words towards his friends.

Sirius stretches his arms over his head, yawning dramatically, "Me too."

"What's the agenda today, boys-- and (y/n)," James plops down across from them.

"(y/n) wants just  _ to relax, _ " Regulus mimics her voice, grinning when she smacks him on the shoulder.

"So boring. Let's go mess around on the grounds. Look at all the snow we got!" Sirius lightly knocks his shoulder against Remus'.

(y/n) shrugs, "why not."

***

"You sure you're warm enough?" he moves her scarf up over her nose.

(y/n) frowns, "I'm fine. It's not that cold out, Remus."

He smiles down at her. Her frown is adorable, half-covered by her green scarf. "Just making sure."

"I should be asking you these questions. Not the other way around." She reaches up to tug his hat further down his head.

"I don't get cold."

"Yeah, sure," she grabs his hand, "where are your gloves? Do you even own gloves, Remus Lupin?"

He shakes his head, "I just said I don't get cold."

"Everybody needs gloves, Remus."

"Are you two done fussing?" Sirius is leaning against the door.

"Did you know he didn't own gloves?" (y/n) turns towards Sirius.

"How is that my issue?" 

(y/n) frowns at him, "well, you've shared a room with him for the past seven years, I would assume you'd pick up a bit more on your friends."

"He's not my responsibility;  _ that's why you're here _ ." Sirius teases.

Remus rolls his eyes, "Not a child, guys."

(y/n) turns her attention back to him, "You don't take care of yourself."

"I just don't own gloves!"

"I have to remind you to eat," (y/n) raises a brow.

"And before she did that, that job fell to James and me."

"Okay, so--" Remus feels his cheeks burn, "I'm forgetful, not a child."

(y/n) laughs, cupping his cheeks in her gloved hands, "No?"

"I'm older than you, you know." He moves her scarf down to press a kiss to her lips.

" _ Godric _ \-- can we get going?" Sirius complains, pushing off the door's frame.

"Sorry," Remus chuckles, taking (y/n)'s hand in his. 

***

The grounds are covered in a thick layer of wet snow, perfect for snowball fights and rolling snowmen. James and Sirius are already building up an impressive fort by molding the snow into walls around them, laughing together about something. Peter has busied himself a distance away by rolling a large snowball to make a snowman.

(y/n) sits between Remus's legs as they sit and observe the other three. She's leaning against his chest, fully content to be in his arms.

"What are you thinking about?" he whispers in her ear.

(y/n) hums, snuggling closer, "Just enjoying being with you."

He grins, feeling like the luckiest man in the world. "Yeah?"

"Yup. Can't wait to spend the whole next week with you,  _ alone hopefully _ ."

Remus's heart beats faster at the request, "Yes. Alone. Somewhere beside the back of the library for once..."

(y/n) turns in his arms to look at him, grinning widely, "not in the library? Where were you thinking then?"

Remus gets shy with her eyes on him, "I dunno..." 

"You're so cute when you're flustered." (y/n) turns, pushing him down on his back, her hips straddling his as she leans over him. Remus stares up at her, her face inches from his, unsure what he's supposed to do. (y/n) seems to notice his hesitation, sitting up.

"Are you-- are you okay with this?" She looks as flustered as he feels.

Remus nods, "I am. I'm completely okay with this... I just--"

"Sorry! I didn't mean to be so-- aggressive!" She laughs, leaning down to press a kiss to his lips.

"Really, guys?" James shouts, "we're out here building a fort, and you two are rolling around on the ground snogging."

(y/n) turns her head slightly, "sod off, Potter." Remus chuckles, sitting up on his forearms.

"You know--"

"Don't bother them, Potter." Regulus chucks a snowball at James's head.

"Regulus? Where have you been?" Sirius is chuckling as James brushes snow off of his coat.

"You're dead, Reggie!" James ducks down behind the fort to grab up snow.

"I was getting some last-minute things wrapped up," Regulus ducks as James chucks a snowball at him.

"Last-minute things?" (y/n) has moved off of Remus to watch the boys as snowballs begin to fly. He pulls her back against his chest, leaning his chin on his shoulder as he watches his friends.

"Had to send mum her gift. Listened to the Howler she sent--"

"She sent a Howler?" Sirius ducks behind the snow walls.

"You'll get one, too--" Regulus laughs.

"Oh no, what's this one about?"

A snowball nails Regulus in the face, "Ow-- She's pissed that we decided to stay here instead of spending the holidays at home."

"She knows we hate those stuffy Christmas parties. She shouldn't be surprised we've skipped."

"That's true. I don't think I could drag (y/n) to another one--"

"You could not. I'm done having people assume we're dating Regulus." (y/n) snuggles back into Remus's arms. Remus hides his grin in the crook of her neck.

Regulus looks over at her, a broad smile on his face, "I should've known telling Madame Guillebeaux we've been dating for two years,  _ as a joke _ , last Christmas was a bad idea."

(y/n) giggles, "Probably would've been wise not to do that!"

Regulus looks like he's going to say something when he is pelted with another snowball. He whips his head towards his brother, who is doubling over with laughter. "Fuck! Sirius!"

***

Remus and (y/n) are wrapped up in a blanket on the Gryffindor Common Room's couch, warming up after their time in the cold. The rest of the boys, uninterested in hanging around the warm fireplace with them, are off doing their own thing. James, Sirius, and Peter are out scheming for the next semester's prank agenda. Regulus, uninterested in both watching his best friend snuggled up with her boyfriend and listening to his older brother and his friends planning pranks, is back in the Slytherin Common Room with the few other Slytherin students staying in the castle.

(Y/n)'s fingers are entangled with his. He admires the way his hand dwarfs hers.

"I got you something." He presses a kiss to her temple, moving to reach behind to where he's stashed the brown paper-covered present.

"You got me something?" her eyes sparkle in the twinkling lights of the Christmas tree.

"Of course," he watches her start to unopen the package.

"Salazar-- Herbology and Healing? How'd you know? I meant to pick this up eventually. It's not part of the curriculum, but Professor Shirley suggested it... how'd you know?"

Remus grins, happy that she likes the book, "I'm glad you like it. And to answer your question, I didn't know you wanted it. I saw, and I thought you'd like it, honestly."

(y/n) throws her arms around him, "thank you!"

Remus holds her close, "of course."

(y/n) pulls away, reaching behind her for a package wrapped in red and green paper, "I got you something as well."

"Yeah? You didn't have to--"

"Nonsense. I wanted to. Open it!" she shoves the package towards him.

Remus grins down at the package, carefully opening the paper.

(y/n) scowls at him, "please don't tell me you're one of those people who tries to save the wrapping?"

"Well, now I'm not." He rips into the packaging as he chuckles. He finds a pair of expensive-looking gloves inside the paper. He stares down at them.

"Do you like them?" (y/n)'s biting her lip nervously.

"Oh wow, (y/n). These look expensive--"

"Merlin," she rolls her eyes, "it doesn't matter how expensive they were. They're good quality, warm gloves."

He slips one on, testing the gloves. "they're really nice."

"Do you like them?" eagerness laces her words.

"Of course I do. They're fantastic."

(y/n) giggles, "I'm glad you like them. You can't make up excuses about gloves now, Remus Lupin."

"Oh, so this gift was to prove a point, eh?" He laughs, putting on the other glove.

"Maybe a little. But, you needed gloves."

"Thank you, darling." Remus leans forwards to kiss her cheek.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in posting.  
> It's my final semester of college and I've chosen the worst classes to finish this degree up (aka reading so much it hurts my soul... and I'm an English major lol)
> 
> Hopefully, this doesn't suck. I think I'm getting a bit better at smut aha
> 
> Tiktok @HarryPottahhThings  
> Tumblr @WeasleyTwinsandDraco

The days after the full moon are spent with (y/n) curled up next to him under the thick comforter of his bed. Time seems to last forever as they spend lazy hours in each other's arms, talking with the occasional kiss or two. The other three boys keep out of their way most of the day, not interested in watching the two of them. 

(y/n) leans against the wooden headboard of his bed, reading to him from one of the novels her parents gave her for Christmas. He's pretty sure he has died, and this is his paradise, as he listens to her sweet voice as she reads aloud. He can tell she's gotten lost in the book's world by the way her brow furrows as she reads, her index finger stroking the page absentmindedly.

(y/n) does notice, though, when he sinks further into his pillow.

"Are you getting tired?" she brushes his bangs from his face.

"No," Remus smiles up at her, "just enjoying listening to you read."

(y/n) chuckles, "are you feeling any better?"

He nods, "again, your miracle tonic works marvels."

"As it should. I'm glad there wasn't too much physical damage this time. You look nearly normal."

"Nearly normal?" He teases.

She runs her thumb under his eye, "you look tired right now. Though usually, you do study much too late into the night, so I suppose you've always got slight bags under your eyes." Her face scrunches up as she grins mischievously at him.

"Bags? Under my eyes?" Remus chuckles, "I do not!"

"You need to sleep more. I'll have to start nagging Sirius about that--"

"Godric-- Do not get Sirius involved in our relationship," Remus rolls his eyes dramatically. That's the last thing he wants.

"Well, I can't badger you at two in the morning to put down the textbook!"

Remus sits up against the headboard, "Trust me, Sirius is passed out cold by two in the morning."

(y/n) grins, looking back down at her book, "the fact that you know that confirms to me you're awake at two. You need to sleep, Remus Lupin!"

"I'll sleep when I'm dead!" His arm is behind his head as he grins at her.

(y/n) sighs, closing her book, "well, you have the opportunity to sleep right now--"

"I want to spend time with you, (y/n). Sleep can wait." He can't help the yawn that escapes as he speaks.

She shakes her head, "I can cuddle with you till you fall asleep." (y/n) lays down, facing him.

"I can compromise, I suppose." Remus leans his forehead against hers. She scoots forwards, breathing easily as they lay in perfect silence. He feels her fingers trailing up and down his arm as he dozes off.

***

Most days of the break are spent similarly. Relaxation and restoration on the top of everyone's lists. Well, except James and Sirius's, it seemed, as they continued to sneak around the castle at night, getting away with heaps of rule-breaking due to the break's lighter professor patrolling.

On one of the last nights before the flood of students would return in full force, Remus snuck (y/n) into the Gryffindor common room. When his housemates returned, he doubted they'd turn a blind eye to the Slytherin girl spending so much time in their space. 

"Tell me something about yourself that I don't already know," (y/n) asks.

"What do you want to know?" 

(y/n) looks thoughtful for a beat before grinning, "Who was your first kiss?" 

"Uh-- Sophia Blackleach."

"Wait, you kissed-- Sophia?" (y/n) pulls away from him. "Sophia Blackleach, as in the beautiful Ravenclaw girl that graduated last year?"

"It was one time. At one of the parties Sirius and James pulled together last minute after a match." He shrugs.

(y/n) purses her lips, "Interesting--"

Remus exhales, "Yeah... And I know you haven't--"

"What do you mean _I haven't_? Of course I've kissed other people, Remus."

"What? Like--who?" There's absolutely no logical reason he feels the familiar sting of jealousy over his girlfriend in the past kissing other people.

"Um…" (y/n) 's smile is small, "A couple of Slytherins throughout the years--and uhm--A Hufflepuff boy my fourth year. And obviously Regulus."

"Regulus?" He sits up straighter. _This is news to him._ He knew they were close, but--?

"Obviously, Regulus. We're best friends. You don't think we were curious at one point or another?" (y/n) looks away, a small smile on her lips.

"I just... guess I never thought--?" But of course, _he had_. He'd thought they were together before she had yelled at him in the corridor a few months ago.

"What can I say? He's not even close to Sirius' level of charisma, but Regulus _can_ be charming. And he's cute enough," She shrugs. Remus feels an angry blush come over his face at that. "Oh, come on, Remus. Just because I said he's cute doesn't mean I don't think you are cuter." She presses a kiss to the corner of his mouth.

"Still--"

"You're _my_ handsome boy, and unmistakably, the most important person to me. You never have to worry about Regulus or anyone else, Remus Lupin, because you have my entire heart." Her fingers trail down his chest, her eyes not meeting his.

The words bubble in his chest before he confesses the truth he's been afraid to articulate to (y/n). "I love you," he murmurs, his forehead leaning against hers.

Her eyes shoot open, "You mean that?"

Remus feels his face heat up, "I do."

(y/n) laughs, pulling him down for another kiss, "I love you too!"

He grins, kissing her back. (y/n) moves to straddle his lap, cupping his jaw in her hands. His hands roam her sides magnetically, settling on the warm skin of her back under her-- _his_ jumper. She keeps his back pinned against the couch as she slyly grinds down against his lap. Happily, he swallows the little sounds she makes, feeling bolder with each movement of her hips against his thigh. Remus grasps the sides of her sweater, feeling like with an especially harsh tug, he could tear the offending garment in half. 

The way she's moving her hips intoxicates his body, but his thoughts sober his actions.

"Darling-- _we can't_ \--" Reluctant hands try to stop her hip's movements.

"We can. I trust you, and I want you, Remus." Her hips stop moving, but her hands trail down to his belt buckle. He watches her eyes, framed by innocent lashes.

He feels his neck burn up at her words as his eyes follow her hands, "But--"

(y/n) moves her hands away from him, "I don't want to make you uncomfortable--"

Remus shakes his head, "no... you have no idea _how much_ I want to-- I just have never--?"

"And that's fine. It's not like I have any experience either."

He doesn't meet her eye, "I have no idea what I'm doing--"

"We can figure it out together. If you want to, that is--"

He strokes her hipbone with the pad of his thumb, mind wandering for a moment. Even with all the things that could go wrong, he can't deny how badly he wants to-- "Not here... in my dorm."

(y/n)'s eyes light up as he gives in to her seduction, "Are your roommates not in there?"

"No. They're off doing whatever mischief they could come up with tonight, _so if you want to_ \-- we have the room to ourselves."

(y/n) kisses him again before hopping off the couch, "c'mon then." She holds her hand out.

Remus hesitates only a second before he's grabbing her hand and hauling himself off of the couch. (y/n) eagerly pulls him towards the staircase.

"Are you sure, though? You're feeling better then?" (y/n) 's words are full of concern, but he can tell from her voice that she hopes he won't change his mind. 

Remus stops her near a window, pulling her against his body and kissing her, "I'm one hundred percent sure."

She nods, "I love you." (y/n) leans up to kiss him.

Remus tugs at her sweater sleeve, "I love you too, darling, but I don't think we should continue this on the staircase."

"Fair enough," (y/n) chuckles, letting him lead her the rest of the way up the stairs and into his room.

He feels the nerves sink in when the door is closed behind him. (y/n) seems to hesitate as well, before she steps towards him, "I'm a bit nervous, but uhm--"

"Lets-- Let's go slow. We have plenty of time." 

She nods, her lips slightly agape as she waits for him to make a move, which he does. Her body molds against his as he kisses her. Slowly he makes his way to the bed, maneuvering their bodies, so she's underneath him on the soft duvet.

"Oh wow--" gazing down at her like she's a treasure, he whispers, "you're so beautiful, (y/n)."

She grins up at him, "Can I take your shirt off?"

He tenses up, "Um--"

"Is this about--?" she reaches up to touch his face, "it's not about the scars, is it?"

He looks away, "It is-- yes."

(y/n) slowly sits up, her hand guiding him with her body. Remus leans back onto his heels, watching her pull the jumper off her body, his eyes eager. He groans, "Oh wow--"

"Yeah?" (y/n) 's eyes dance with amusement at his ogling. 

"Yes. You're-- _oh wow._ " Remus reaches out to touch her, stopping before he touches her, "Can I--?"

"Please."

Remus swallows hard; he cups her breast tentatively.

(y/n) giggles, "I appreciate that you're so... gentle, but I need you to do something besides just sit there with your hand on my boob."

His face reddens, "sorry..."

(y/n) pulls him back down on top of her, "I want you to kiss me, but I also need you to continue to touch me. Understand?"

Remus agrees enthusiastically, doing exactly what she's asked of him. Her leg wraps around his waist, urging his hips towards hers. Remus experimentally rolls his hips, growling at the friction as he nuzzles at her neck, pressing hot kisses to her neck.

" _Now_ , can I take your shirt off?" her hands sneak under his shirt, resting on his stomach.

Remus sits up, pulling his shirt over his head. (y/n) grins up at him.

His eyes are focused on the comforter as her eyes roamed his chest and abdomen hungrily.

"You are-- so beautiful, Remus."

He flushes, " _beautiful_?"

(y/n) nods, "I know it's not conventional to call boys beautiful, but you are."

How she could be in awe over him, _scars, and all_ is beyond him. Feeling self-conscious, he crosses his arms over his chest. (y/n) reaches towards him, her eyes full of concern, "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Just-- I don't understand how you can think the scars are anything but repulsive."

She smiles sweetly, "you know I've already seen you without a shirt plenty of times, right?"

"Still, (y/n)..." 

"Remus, darling," she reaches up, caressing his face, "what do I have to do to get you to see yourself the way I do?"

Remus chuckles, "I dunno..."

(y/n) sighs, sitting up. "C'mon then. On your back Lupin."

"On my back?" He chuckles.

She nods towards the bed, "yes."

Remus tilts his head, confused about what she's getting at before obeying her request. (y/n) straddles his hips. Remus's hands plant themselves on her hips, moving her slightly against his erection.

"For a moment, Remus," she laughs, "let me touch you. That means keeping your hands to yourself." He frowns, "Just for a moment, I promise."

"Fine," he leans back on his arm that is resting behind his head.

"Good boy," she grins as she runs her hands down his torso. Remus inhales sharply, squirming as her fingers trail through the light dusting of hair on his lower abdomen, dipping under the waistband of his jeans for just a moment. The muscles of his stomach contract under her soft fingers. "Do you like that, Remus?" His stomach flip flops.

"Yes..."

(y/n) hums, "Let me show you how much I love you, _mhm_? Will you, darling?" He nods as she traces one of the deeper scars that runs from his collar bone down below his sternum.

"You're so good, Remus. And so handsome. Do you know that?" He gulps, "No, I didn't think so. You think I should find these scars... _repulsive_? Is that what you said?"

"(y/n)..."

"Do you think that, Remus? Yes or no?" She shifts her hips, trapping his aching cock against her heat.

"Fuck..." his voice is deep as he tries to grind up towards her body. Her face softens as she moans at the movement.

"Quit it, Remus," she tries to regain control, but Remus rolls his hips against hers again, grinning like a jackass.

"Whoops--" he tries to look innocently up at her.

"Ugh, Remus!" She's laughing, "You've completely made me lose my train of thought."

"Sorry!"

"I'm not done with you, but you--" she sighs in frustration, "I need you so badly, Remus..." 

"You need me, hmm?" He grins, fingers rubbing against her hipbone.

"So badly," she pouts.

Remus growls, " _so badly_?" (y/n) nods, her hands snaking up his torso. "So badly that you can't keep your hands to yourself?"

"I don't want to keep my hands to myself..."

"Naughty girl," he chuckles.

"Do something--" (y/n) pouts, languidly moving her hips.

Remus maneuvers her underneath him once again, "what do you want?"

(y/n) squirms, "I want you."

Remus feels the sudden uncertainty overcome him again, unsure how to proceed from here. "Uh--"

Recognizing his nerves, (y/n) slyly moves her hands down to the front of his jeans. Her eyes flicker up to his as she slowly pops the button as if she's gauging his reaction.

"Is this okay?" Her voice is breathy as she pauses for a moment.

Remus holds his breath, nodding. (y/n) continues, her nimble fingers working the zipper before she's pulling his jeans down his hips. Her movements stutter as her bold actions catch up to her.

He kicks his jeans off the bed, leaning down to kiss her. His fingers skim the edge of her jeans.

"Take them off?" She mumbles.

Remus sits up, fingers fumbling with the button of her jeans before he gets it undone. Removing her jeans reveals black lace. He inwardly groans.

He must have been staring for quite a while, as (y/n) fidgets underneath his gaze. "Sorry, darling." Remus ducks down once more to kiss her, his hands traveling up to her breasts. Clumsily, he plays with the hardening bud of her nipple as he presses kisses to her neck. He feels her hand descend down his chest and over the muscle of his abdomen before her fingers find their mark. She cups him through the material of his boxer shorts. In response, he nips below her ear.

"Don't leave too many marks," she giggles as he bites down gently again before pressing multiple open-mouth kisses to the spot.

"Just enough so everyone knows you're mine," Remus growls against her skin. (y/n)'s fingers comb through his hair, tugging at the roots. Remus's hips involuntarily buck towards her hand.

Feeling like he can't bear another moment of the delicious torture, he speaks up, "Can I--?" His fingers trace beneath the band of the lacey underwear. (y/n) nods up at him, her eyes searching his. Remus slowly removes the garment, discarding it on the floor next to the bed. She looks radiant as she looks up at him, her eye contact never faltering as he reaches down to run his fingers over her newly exposed body.

(y/n) grips his forearm, throwing her head back as he presses a finger inside of her. He shudders at the way she clenches down on the digit.

"Godric--" he watches as his finger disappears into her heat.

"More!" she demands.

"Are you sure?" he stills his hand.

(y/n) giggles, "yes, I'm sure. I can take more than a finger, Remus."

He blushes, "just making sure." Slowly, he adds a second finger.

"Yes, like that," she moves her hips back against his fingers.

"Fuck--" Remus watches as she continues to thrust against his hand. 

Her eyes, bright with lust, plead with him, "I can't wait any longer."

Remus gulps, hand moving away from her, "yeah?"

She nods, "Do you want me to-- or?" Her fingers brush against the band of his underwear. 

The last of his clothing is off in an instant. He stares down at (y/n) for a moment before moving back between her thighs.

"I know I sound like a broken record-- but I have to make sure you're one hundred percent sure you want to do this, (y/n)," he strokes the inside of her thigh.

(y/n) nods, "I am. Please, Remus..."

"Oh darling," he smiles down at her, "you have no idea how much I love to hear you beg..."

She frowns, "c'mon then. What's the delay?" She moves her hips towards his.

Remus chuckles, positioning himself at her velvety entrance. (y/n)'s lips part, eyes flickering down towards his groin.

"You sure?"

"Please--" (y/n) 's eyes shoot up to his.

Remus slowly pushes into her, watching with interest. (y/n)'s tightening grip on his bicep breaks him out of his trance.

"Are you okay? Should I pul--"

"No! No, just give me a second…" She exhales, leaning back in an attempt to relax.

Remus leans forwards over her, closing his eyes as he feels every squeeze of her vice-like grip on him. He breathes shakily, trying to keep himself stable above her.

(y/n) smiles, her body feeling much laxer under his, "okay...move a little." 

"Oh god--(y/n). You feel amazing." Their kiss is deep as he fills her.

Her fingers in his hair, pulling ever so slightly against the roots. He hisses at the slight tugging, his hips bucking against hers.

"Oh god, Remus…" 

He kisses the junction of her jaw, biting down on the soft flesh of her neck. (y/n) groans as he tongues at the quickly bruising skin. 

Moving to sit up between her legs, he experiments at the deepness of the pull and drag of his thrusting. He snaps his hips against hers, enjoying the way the movement makes her tits bounce. 

"Are you uh--" he feels his face heat up, "enjoying this?"

(y/n) laughs throatily, moving her legs up against his waist. She shudders underneath him, grinding her hips against each of his thrusts. Their movements together are mesmeric, like this dance was made for them.

"You're so--" her chuckle is accompanied by a sigh, "You're _rather large_ , _as cheesy as that sounds_."

"Merlin--(y/n) _you can't just say things like that_..." Leaning back over her, he lets his head dangle between his shoulders, "I'm not gonna last much longer."

"Don't hold back," he surrenders himself to the rock of her hips, feeling completely overwhelmed by his mounting climax.

"You haven't even--"

"It's fine, darling. You can make it up to me after."

He feels his face heat up at the implications but nods along anyway. Pinning her hips down against his bed, he picks up the pace of his thrusts.

Seconds later, his hips begin to stutter. (y/n) pulls him down, hungrily swallowing the grunts and groans that escape his lips.

"(y/n)," he mumbles against her lips, eyes squeezing shut as intense pleasure overcomes him.

"Godric-- _(y/n)_ ," Remus buries his face in her neck, grunting against her neck as the pleasure continues to ripple through his body. (y/n) runs her fingers through his hair, gradually bringing him back to Earth. 

Remus nuzzles against her neck, kissing her neck as his orgasm subsides.

"Was it good? What you expected?" Her blunt nails gently scratch against his scalp as she continues to play with his hair.

Remus hums in the back of his throat, "more than. How about you?"

She runs her hands over his shoulders, "obviously better."

He flushes, feeling inadequate, "You didn't even finish, though--"

(y/n) chuckles, pressing kisses to his temple, "Like I said, darling. You can make it up to me later. Besides, I like to see you enjoying yourself."

His face reddens again, "I should probably cast the contraceptive charm--"

"Oh yes, please," she squirms as he sits up.

Noticing her discomfort, he stills, "Did I hurt you?"

"No. Just a bit uncomfortable when you-- uh-- pulled out."

"Oh-- Let me cast the charm, and then I-- Can I try something?"

"Sure," she sits up on her elbows as he reaches for his wand.

Waving his wand, he mutters, "Prohibeō Partus." Soft white light covers (y/n) for a moment before sinking into her skin.

"I have to remember that one," she laughs, "what did you want to try?"

Remus sets his wand back down on his side table before moving further down the bed between her legs.

(y/n) seems to understand in an instant what he's planning as she hesitantly sits up on her elbows, "Wait--"

"Yes?" Remus moves to look up at her.

She looks flustered, her chest heaving a little bit, "I'm just a little bit self-conscious, I guess?"

Remus rubs circles on her thighs, "It'll feel good, trust me." Well, _trust Sirius and James and their incredibly graphic descriptions of their conquests._

(y/n) nods, leaning back again. He takes that as the signal to go, easily chuckling before he leans down again. He had to admit, at that moment, hearing about his friend's experiences was incredibly different compared to actually doing it himself. He understood the obvious mechanics of it, but-- _it all seemed so complicated_ when he came face to face with the task.

Cautiously, he licks up her slit. (y/n) whimpers, her hips tilting slightly towards him. Sliding in two fingers into her, he gains courage at her reactions, paying more attention to her clit. (y/n) seems to like the way he lightly flicked his tongue against the bundle of nerves, so he continues to test which movements elicit the best reaction from her. (y/n)'s hands shoot down to his head, pushing his mouth further into her dripping core when he sucks lightly.

"Oh god, Remus…" she laces her fingers through his hair, "right there!"

He laughs, pumping his fingers in and out of her. The vibrations of his laughter against her clit have her fluttering around his fingers. 

"I'm so close--" He watches her throw her head back, knuckles turning white as they grip at his comforter.

"Touch yourself, darling," his voice sounds foreign as he instructs her.

(y/n)'s (y/e/c) eyes dart down to his. 

She leans up on her forearms, chest heaving as she asks, "Where do you want me to touch myself?" The little smirk on her lips does something to him.

"Let me see you play with those beautiful tits." (y/n) 's eyebrows rise in shock before she obeys.

"You like that, Remus?" She squeezes her right breast, paying extra attention to the nipple, "like eating me out as you watch me play with my tits? Mhm?"

Another feral growl escapes his mouth, vibrations crashing over her sensitive cunt.

"Merlin!" She squirms against his mouth. 

Remus frowns, "That's not _my name_ , baby."

(y/n) whines as he moves his mouth away from her, "Remus John Lupin! I swear to Merlin himself... if you don't make me cum--"

"You'll what, love? What will you do?" He smirks, watching her eyes. She's got a lovely, angry look on her face that he finds incredibly attractive at this moment.

"I'll find someone else who will!" she threatens, starting to sit up.

"No, you won't," he pins her hips to the bed, "there is no one in this entire world that will ever get the privilege to hear the sounds you make, darling. No one. _I promise_."

"Then make me cum. _Now._ " She looks radiant as she commands, her chest heaving with interrupted pleasure.

Remus pauses another second before continuing, determined to make her cum on his tongue alone.

With a third finger, he focuses on stretching her as he focuses most of his attention on the movement against her clit.

Her sighs and moans of his name are euphonious as he continues to tease her with short drags of his tongue, collecting the sweetness of her release.

Remus looks up at her. Her head is still pressed against his pillow, breasts rising and falling in uneven breathes as the last of her climax washes away.

"Where did you even learn that?" she asks, staring up at the canopy of his bed.

Moving from the bottom of the bed to cuddle up to her recovering body, "Sirius and James talk _a lot_ about their sex lives."

"That--" (y/n) blinks at him, "was all based on stories you've heard?"

Remus chuckles, "They're incredibly descriptive."

"Or you're a natural? _Merlin_ \--"

He leans over to kiss her, "I hardly think I'm a natural, darling."

"I dunno... I wasn't expecting such _finesse_ out of the gate."

He shrugs, "was it really that good?"

"I don't exactly have anything to compare it to, _but I think so_? At least I enjoyed myself, which is the point, no?" She sits up slowly, stretching her arms over her head, "I desperately need to clean up, though. You don't happen to know any spells for that, do you?"

"I might know a spell or two..."

"I was joking!" (y/n) shrieks, "where are you learning these spells?"

He flushes, "Sirius--"


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr WeasleyTwinsandDraco  
> Tiktok HarryPottahhThings  
> Wattpad Fandomlovingfreak
> 
> Thanks for reading!

"What're you two so happy about?" Sirius asks the next morning. Something about his eyes says he knows what went down last night. Remus chooses to ignore it, sitting down next to (y/n).

"I was just telling (y/n) about one of the times I threw a stick, and you ran to get it before realizing what you've done."

"That was only once!" Sirius frowns, taking a large bite of his breakfast.

James chuckles into his pumpkin juice.

"The fact that it happened at all--" Remus pulls (y/n) to his side, grabbing a piece of toast off the platter.

Sirius pouts, "change the subject."

"Quit teasing him, Rem," (y/n) steals the piece of toast from his hand.

"Hey!" Remus watches as she takes a bite, "I was eating that!"

"Bummer," (y/n) finishes off the toast.

"(y/n)," Regulus walks up to the table, "ready for Potions?"

"Oh! I have to run back to my dorm to get my notes. I'll meet you there?"

"You should probably get going then."

(y/n) rolls her eyes, "yeah, yeah." She turns her attention back towards Remus, "see you later?"

"Library?"

(y/n) brushes her lips against his temple, "of course."

He watches her as she rushes out of the Great Hall. Maybe he's stared too far too long where she's disappeared because he hears Sirius's dramatic gasp. 

Remus turns towards his friend just as Sirius whisper yells, "You two slept together!"

"What?  _ How-- _ ?" James and Peter look at him with shock. He brushes his fingers through his bangs.

"How do I know?" Sirius laughs, "you two are not discrete whatsoever."

"I thought we were incredibly discrete--"

"Moons, you had your hands all over her all of breakfast. You're usually a bit more reserved than that."

"That's not a good enough reason to know that--" He flushes.

"Well..." Sirius makes a face, "I may have overheard the two of you last night..."

"You? What? Sirius!" Remus is-- appalled? Embarrassed? 

"I didn't stick around, nor did I interrupt! You should be thanking me. If it had been James, he definitely would've barged in without thinking."

"Hey! I would have not!" James elbows Sirius, "I wouldn't have, I promise Moons. It's Peter you should be worried about if you're doing that sort of activity in the dorm."

"Where else would I--?" He stops himself, unsure if he wants to know their answers but somewhat curious despite his reservation.

"Empty classrooms, closets," Sirius names places on his fingers.

"The common room in the early morning," James joins in.

"Hold up? Was that what that noise was last month at two A.M.?" Sirius asks, looking impressed with his friend.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," James hides a smirk behind his pumpkin juice.

"Yeah, I'm not having sex in any of those places." Maybe it's the ridiculous romantic in him, but he can't imagine doing anything sexual outside of a bedroom. Besides, (y/n) deserved even the little bit of romance he could put together in their current environment.

Sirius raises his eyebrows, obviously not convinced, "sometimes there are no other options."

He snorts, "I think I can control myself enough to get back to the dorm."

The other two exchange a look, seeming like they don't entirely believe that declaration.

***

"I have a brilliant prank to pull on the Slytherins," Sirius whispers to him in class.

Remus half hears this as he frantically scribbles down notes, "yeah?"

"Are you listening?" Sirius hisses.

Remus makes a noise in the back of his throat, hoping it seems like he is.

"Moony!" Sirius elbows him.

"Mister Black!" McGonagall's shrill voice rings through the classroom.

Sirius looks up sheepishly, "Yes, ma'am?"

"Do you have something to tell the class?"

"No, ma'am." He smiles in her direction.

"Good. Do you know the answer to the question I just asked?"

"No, ma'am..."

"Pity. How about you, Mister Lupin?"

"Gamp."

"Excellent. Perhaps if you paid a little more attention, Mister Black, you'd have known the answer."

"Sorry..." Sirius's usually pale cheeks are stained pink.

Remus gives him a look, going back to his notes.

"I'll tell you aft--" 

Sirius is shut up by a shrill, "Mister Black!"

"Sorry, ma'am..."

***

"What was the brilliant prank that almost got you detention?" Remus asks as they're walking from Transfiguration.

"Oh yeah! I thought it would be hilarious to charm their robes to look like Gryffindor robes. Reg was acting like the worst thing that could possibly happen to him would be being forced to wear Red and Gold... and well, I want to make the nightmare true."

"That's your whole plan?"

"Do you not think its great?" Sirius scoffs.

"I dunno. It seems pretty harmless, honestly." Their pranks had been legendary their entire time at Hogwarts. Why stop at a simple charm? "it would be more brilliant if we charmed them to be invisible." The words leave his lips before he can stop them. This could be pushing the limits of pranking.

Sirius grins, smacking him affectionately on the shoulder, "you're a genius, Moons! That would be perfect!"

Remus worries his lip between his teeth, feeling like he couldn't take back the words. The idea was in Sirius's head now, and once Sirius caught the scent of an idea that he liked, he tended not to let it go.

***

The prank logistics are laid out in the deep, dark night in the Gryffindor Common Room. Once the final fourth-year girl, with a stack of books the size of a mountain, leaves the common room, the boys huddle together at the table.

"I've researched the spell. It shouldn't be too difficult," Sirius lays out a book with the instructions for the spell.

Remus stares down at the book with the rest of them. He can't believe that Sirius had taken the time-- well, actually, he isn't that surprised he took the time and effort for this prank. Sirius always seemed to choose any distraction over school.

"Who's going to cast it?" Peter asks, looking nervous.

"I will, of course." Sirius grins.

"When?" James pulls the book towards him, moving his glasses up his nose.

"After dessert."

***

"You can't tell (y/n) anything!" Sirius looks at him seriously.

"I'm definitely not letting you turn my girlfriend's robes invisible, Pads." Remus leans back in his chair. The thought of anyone seeing her the way he gets to irritates him.  _ Nope, it's not happening. _

"How--"

"I'll get her to sit by us. I refuse to let you prank her like that."

Sirius sighs, "fine. You know you're acting awfully protective for after the Full Moon."

Remus frowns, "She's my girlfriend! How can you blame me?"

Sirius makes a disgusted noise, "you're no fun in a relationship."

***

Remus watches as (y/n) walks down the hallway towards him. Just as she's passing by, he tugs her into the dark corner.

(y/n) nearly screams in surprise, but he covers her mouth with his hand. She stares up at him for a second before she registers it's just him. Remus removes his hand from her mouth, smiling sheepishly.

"What in the world are you doing?" she lightly smacks his chest.

"Don't wear your robes tonight at dinner, love." Remus pulls at her sleeve.

(Y/n) frowns, "what do you mean don't wear my robes to dinner? What are you scheming, Remus Lupin?"

He grins, "just trust me. Actually, come and sit by me tonight at dinner just in case."

"What are you planning, Remus?" Her frown deepens.

"Can't tell you. Would ruin all the fun."

"Nothing about what you're saying sounds like fun."

"Just— sit with me tonight. I'll give you one of my spare robes—"

"You think your spare robes," she tries not to smile, "is going to fit me? I'll be tripping every other step. Have you not recognized I am shorter than you?"

"I can fix that—"

"My god, Remus. What the hell are you planning?"

"I can't have you ruining the fun."

"So you're scheming against my house then?"

He laughs, "you'll see. Just follow me. I don't want you to get caught in the crossfire."

"You're ridiculous, you know."

"I am very aware."

**

She is drowning in the robes he gives her. But he kind of likes it. Likes seeing her in his clothing, even if it is funny how the sleeves cover her hands. With a wave of his wand, he shrinks the robes just enough to look presentable.

"This is so stupid. I look ridiculous."

He wraps his arms around her waist, leaning his chin against her shoulder as she examines the robes in the mirror.

"What do you mean? They fit better now."

(Y/n) rolls her eyes, "I mean—  _ Gryffindor _ ? It doesn't look right on me at all."

Remus rolls his eyes, "that's the problem?"

"Of course," she turns around in his arms, "I've never been a fan of red."

Remus laughs, pulling her close to press his lips against hers. 

"Oi! What're ya doing?" James walks into the room with Sirius and Peter close behind.

"What does it look like?" Remus growls back.

"Wait— _ is (y/n) wearing Gryffindor robes _ ?" Sirius comes closer to examine the familiar red fabric.

"Unfortunately." (Y/n) quips back.

"You told her!" James points an accusing finger at Remus.

"I told her nothing. Just don't want the two of you hexing my girlfriend."

"So we're dressing her up as one of our own then, eh?" Sirius laughs, pulling at her sleeve. 

(y/n) pulls her arm away from him, squinting. "What are you planning to do?"

James and Sirius share a look, "we are  _ not _ telling you. You'd run off to little Reggie the moment we did. Gotta make sure she doesn't runoff. Keep an eye on her."

"Like Remus will let go of her for even a moment." James snickers.

"Shut up," Remus, though, doesn't let go of (y/n) 's hand.

***

Remus had attempted to pull her onto his lap at dinner, to which (y/n) shoved him away with a laugh. "As if Lupin."

"It was worth the try."

No one really notices (y/n) is at the Gryffindor table, too used to the Marauders doing as they please. 

And true to what Sirius had joked about, Remus didn't keep his hands from her at all. Usually, his hand resting on the top of her thigh, but occasionally he moved it to hold her hand in his or rest his hand next to hers, making sure they were touching at all times. 

Around dessert, Remus, Sirius, and James share a look before Sirius is snickering. He says something under his breath, waving his wand under the table, and— 

Peals of shrieks come from the Slytherin table.

(Y/n) sits up straighter trying to see what's happening at her house's table. One girl ducks down under the table, a few of the guys try to cover up—

"What did you do?" She looks over at Remus, obviously demanding an answer.

"A simple hex that turns clothing invisible—"

"Remus!" (Y/n) stands from the bench, "why would you do this?" She looks at James and Sirius, looking for an explanation from them.

"Don't look at us! It was your boyfriend's idea—"

_ Fuck. _

"I would expect cruelty from those two," her burning eyes turn towards him, "but I would never have assumed you would think up something so horrible, Remus Lupin."

Maybe it's the disappointment in her eyes or how clearly she displays her outrage, but he feels cold shame run down his body.

"(Y/n)—it was a harmless prank—"

"Harmless?" Her voice has an edge of rage in the tone, "what is harmless about this? Do you really think  _ public humiliation is harmless _ ?"

"No, but—"

"What the fuck else is this besides cruelty? You're seventeen years old! What is funny about embarrassing children to you?"

He opens his mouth then closes it, not being able to figure out how to respond to that. James and Sirius begin to laugh.

"And you!" She turns her rage towards them. They immediately shut up, "Sirius!  _ That's your brother!  _ And James, I don't have any words for you. You're such an ass. All four of you should be ashamed of yourselves." She climbs over the bench, stomping out of the Great Hall. The rest of the hall, minus the Slytherin's have stopped eating, all attention on the Marauders.

"(Y/n)!" Remus tries to scramble after her but is stopped by McGonagall's stern voice.

"Sit down, Mr. Lupin." He turns around, feeling like he's been dunked in an ice bath, "Based on Ms. (y/l/n) 's outburst, I can infer this prank was the work of the four of you, am I correct?"

James, Sirius, and Peter nod slowly. He feels numb. "As Ms. (y/l/n) has already said everything I would have.  _ Quite a bit angrier than I would have dared to _ . I am sure you understand the severity of your actions and the punishment that comes. I'll see the four of you in detention every Sunday for a month, then."

**

"I can't believe she—" Sirius is enraged over (y/n)'s yelling after the prank.

"She wasn't wrong, Sirius," Remus's been trying to figure out what to do about (y/n) during the rest of dinner and as they walked back to the Gryffindor dorms. He feels  _ awful _ . There's no way she'll stay with him after this... It terrifies him to think he may have pushed away the...  _ love of his life.  _ And over a stupid prank of all things.

"What do you mean she wasn't wrong?" Sirius is pissed, but Remus knows he'll get over it. Even if (y/n) cost them their Sundays for a month, (y/n) is still like Sirius's little sister. 

"It was childish. A really stupid prank. Some of those kids are first years, Sirius."

Sirius considers this for a moment, "but we didn't prank her!"

"They're her friends... wouldn't you be angry if someone did something like that to one of us? Or to Gryffindor?"

"Well, obviously—"

"Then use your imagination to see why she's mad." Anger bubbles in his chest. He should never have suggested the  _ invisible part  _ of the prank. Sirius wanting to hex their robes to look like their own was enough! Why couldn't he control his damn tongue?


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tiktok @HarryPottahhThings  
> Tumblr WeasleyTwinsandDraco  
> Wattpad FandomLovingFreak

Remus tries to catch her at breakfast the next morning, but none of her friends acknowledge his presence, and she's not even in the Great Hall. The library is his next guess as to where his girlfriend-- _hopefully still his girlfriend_ — is.

Trying not to run and make an even bigger fool out of himself, he makes his way towards the place they spent most of their free time. He's pleasantly surprised to find (y/n) sitting at one of the tables. It's not their table, and he can't decide if that's a slight or just a coincidence.

"(Y/n)..." he approaches her carefully, unsure how she'll react to his sudden appearance.

"Leave me alone, Moony." _Ouch._ She hasn't used his nickname since before they started dating.

"(Y/n), please. Let me apologize—"

"There shouldn't be a reason to apologize in the first place. You had plenty of time to realize how-- how terrible it was and yet you still went along with that--" He notices the clench of her jaw as she continues to frantically scribble on the piece of parchment in front of her.

"I know. I know that. It was an awful prank. But you know how James and Sirius are. We just—"

"But I thought you were better than them, Remus. You're just as childish and immature as those two!" Her eyes burn as she glares at him. Remus shrinks away slightly, never wanting to be on the receiving end of that glare ever again.

"If it makes you feel any better, we've got detention every Sunday for the rest of the month—"

"Makes me feel better? Are you joking? Why would that make me feel any better? It resolves _nothing._ It doesn't erase any of it."

"I know—" he answers weakly, "I know it doesn't. But I can't reverse it, (y/n)..."

(y/n) sets her quill down, "What if I had been over there? Would you have talked them out of it? Maybe not even have suggested it in the first place?"

"That's why I had you sit with us..." he answers weakly. Remus finally sits down, keeping a chair between them.

"Well, you shouldn't have. They're so angry at me too, you ass. Think I had something to do with it because I was sitting with you."

Cold dread comes over him, "Are you—are you going to break up with me?"

Her eyes go softer at his words, "no. Of course not. I just— I just need to be by myself for a moment to cool off." She does reach out for him then, caressing his cheek. "No of course not, never."

He nuzzles into the touch of her hand, so afraid all last night that he'd never feel it again. "Thank Merlin. I was so— _afraid_ you wouldn't forgive me—"

"I haven't yet."

He exhaled, "what do I have to do—"

"I'm afraid there is nothing you can do," (y/n) sighs, picking her quill up once more, "I just need time."

**

"I'm not doing anymore!" Remus glares at Sirius.

"What do you mean you're not doing anymore?"

"No more of those _pranks_ , Sirius. I'm not risking losing (y/n) over some prank! She has every right to despise me after that one, and I'm not giving her any new reasons."

"My god—" Sirius dramatically tosses his head.

"C'mon Sirius— it's not _irrational_ to not piss off one's girlfriend—" James tries to reason with Sirius. He, too, can feel the fight that is brewing between the friends.

"She's a kid, Remus! We have these last few months—"

"No no no. _You're a child, Sirius._ You have _what_ planned after graduation? What? (Y/n) has her entire career planned out. Has gotten top marks since she was eleven. Don't project your issues onto my girlfriend."

Silence fills the room as tensions rise between the two. Sirius's face is unreadable as he stares back at Remus. Maybe he went a bit too far--

"Fuck you, Moony." Sirius knocks his shoulder against Remus's hard as he storms out of the dorm.

James looks over at Remus, "You know the futures touchy for him, Moons—"

All of Remus's regret is shattered instantly, "I don't care, James! He has no right attacking (y/n)! Maybe if he attempted with someone instead of playing any girl or guy who'll give him half a second—"

"Cmon moons— you know Sirius. It's hard for him—"

"It's hard for him? Really? I have it hard as well! But I—" Yeah, okay, so maybe Sirius does have it bad too, _but--?_ How can they excuse him for being such a jerk all the time?

"I get it. Lily was pissed, _not as pissed as (y/n)_... I got an earful from her as well and we're not even dating-- I'll admit that Sirius doesn't get the whole girlfriend thing, but he didn't mean anything by calling her a kid. _You know that_. He cares for her like she's his own blood. You didn't have to take a dig at--"

"I know!" Remus storms out of the dorm. He can't handle James when he's right.

Fuck, how much messier can this get?

**

"(Y/n)! Please, darling. I need to talk to you." He stands outside the Slytherin dorms, hoping she'll make an appearance. She hadn't been in any of the places he'd normally find her, and so logically, he believed she must be in the Slytherin dorms.

"Get lost," a Slytherin boy pushes him aside, making his way into the common room.

"Please—can you—?"

"No." The door closes in his face.

Remus huffs, turning around before he hears his last name.

"Daphne?" He turns back towards the girl.

"I'll get her for her. I'm pissed at you, don't forget that, but I'll find (y/n)."

"Thank you! And I'm sorry Daphne...really."

"Yeah whatever, Lupin." Daphne disappears through the door.

He paces the hall for a few minutes before sliding down the stone wall till he's sitting on the ground.

"Remus?" (Y/n) steps out of the door. She's wearing jeans and, more importantly, one of his jumpers.

"(Y/n)!" He pulls her into his arms, "sweetheart—"

"What's wrong, Remus?" She doesn't hug him back.

"Please, how can I make it up to you? Anything, darling."

"Remus—"

"I know you said time, space... but I can't do that. I can't live like this... knowing you're upset and it's killing me."

finally, her arms wrap around him, rubbing a soothing circle between his shoulder blade. "I— I don't know..."

"Anything. I've already told the guys I won't be involved in their pranks. I don't want to lose you—"

Her hug tightens, "you won't lose me, Remus."

"I already feel like I have..."

"No. No, you haven't. Stop saying that. I love you, remember?"

"I love you too," he pulls back to kiss her.

(Y/n) laughs, "Remus!"

"I've missed you so much, and I'm pretty sure Sirius hates me now."

"Hates you? Why?" She reaches up to move a piece of stray hair from his eyes.

"Well— he was pretty upset about the... the incident in the great hall and the detentions... and he said some things, I swear he didn't mean them though. He was angry and you know Sirius when he's angry... but I basically possibly told him you were more mature than him and a better student—"

(Y/n) laughs, "you told him I'm a better student than him?"

"It's not wrong. You're so driven, darling. So smart. You take everything so seriously and Sirius ... well never does."

Before (y/n) can comment back, Regulus pops out of the door, "(y/n)? Oh, _you're_ here." He glares at Remus.

"Reg," (y/n) rolls her eyes, "I promise you for the one-thousandth time that Remus and the rest of them are sorry."

"I really am, Regulus. It was ... childish and mean-spirited. I shouldn't have suggested it..."

"Have Sirius and James apologize for themselves." He disappears back through the door.

"He's never going to forgive me."

"He will. Eventually, not as fast as me, but eventually."

"Do you?"

"Do I—?"

"Do you forgive me?" He cups her jaw in his hands. She's still got her arms wrapped around his waist.

(Y/n) hesitates before nodding, "I do, Remus. I forgive you. Just for the love of god Remus... please consider the consequences of the prank before you do it."

He grins, "I will."

"And I don't mean, stop hanging out with your friends or stop doing harmless little pranks. Don't get Sirius angry at me, you can still—"

"He's not mad at you. He's mad at me."

"I highly doubt he's only mad at you. I know Sirius just as well as you do, you know."

***

Y/n POV

"Sirius?" He continues walking, acting like he didn't hear her. "Sirius please—"

"What is it (y/n)?" Sirius stops, turning slowly towards her. His eyebrows are pulled together, making his face looked pinched as he stares at her.

"Sirius... don't blame Remus--"

"I blame the both of you! You for having my Sunday's wasted for the foreseeable future and Remus for taking your side."

"C'mon Sirius. You have to admit it was too far. You hurt my friends and—and your brother! Don't you care about Reg and how you hurt him?"

"Of course I feel bad about Reg— but the rest of Slytherin—"

" _But the rest of Slytherin_? Is it always about houses for you?"

"Of course it is—"

"You're pathetic, Sirius Black! Absolutely pathetic. I thought we were friends but _I'm a bloody Slytherin, right_? Ya know never mind Sirius—"

"Wait, c'mon (y/n), don't be like that!" He reaches out to grab her, "I'm sorry. For everything. I really am; I just didn't think Moony would ever choose-- well, choose anyone else over us. We've all been friends for so long now..."

I look at him, "You're telling me... you were upset because he-- chose me?"

Sirius bites the inside of his cheek, looking away from her, "It's not like I'm not happy for you guys, because I am. But it has always been just the four of us, you know?"

"I'm not trying to break up the group. I promise you that Remus is not going to abandon any of you."

"How can you make that promise?"

(y/n) sighs, "just trust me on this one."

**Author's Note:**

> My Tiktok series ( HarryPottahhThings ) for Remus x Reader is based on this piece I've been writing for a while. It will all be a bit different as my series on Titkok is meant to have moments with That 70s Show clips and such and this does not follow that. I hope you do like this! This is my first non-Weasley centered Harry Potter fanfic! I absolutely adore Remus John Lupin and I hope I can do him justice!
> 
> This series is also posted to Wattpad under the same username:)


End file.
